50 Shades of Riren
by BlackNecko
Summary: Eren is a college student who meets the acclaimed Levi Ackerman. Once seeming dark and mysterious, Eren is soon led into a world of new desires when Levi shows him the world of BDSM. Trivial words and actions will be put into play, but what will happen when Eren isn't up for playing down and dirty the way Levi wants? Sadistic!Levi & Masochistic!Eren follows original 50 Shades plot
1. Blue Rope

_**Hello my lovelies. It's your Senpai, Neko. I decided to make a 50 Shades of Riren book. So bear with me. I may change between first person and third person P.O.V. another thing is it's not going to be exactly like the movie/book 50 Shades of Grey. They are not going to meet the same way or have the same problems. You'll understand what I mean once it gets started. Anyway enjoy *bows and walks away***_

The anticipation was becoming too much. Adrenaline rushed through my veins and lust overcame my body. Fear and anticipation ran through my head; fear or what he was going to do to me, fear of what he was capable of. Anticipation of what was to come, what he was planning for me. My arms were sore from being tied above my head, and my toes ached from trying to stand tall. The pain felt astonishing; every second of it was amazing. I stared at my Master, waiting for what was going to happen. I watched as his cold, uncaring eyes roamed over my body (but I knew that he wasn't nearly as uncaring as he seemed).

He looked up then, admiring his tying around my wrists. I looked up at the blue rope that bound my wrists together as they dangled above my head. This lovely blue rope, the rope I gave him the day we met. Before I can fully remember our first encounter, he stands and I immediately straighten. I stand still but my eyes follow him. He walks over to his various tools before picking up a silky black blindfold. He walks back over to me, standing proudly before me.

"Lights out." His thick, husky voice purrs. I gasp when he ties the blindfold around my eyes, stealing my sight and awaking my senses.

When did this happen? When did he make me feel this way? So weak, so submissive to the smallest things he did to me and my body. That day Armin was sick...

~.~.~

"I'm just saying! It is possible to eat that much without passing out!" Connie once again tried to explain to Eren.

"And how exactly do you do that" Eren replied skeptically while drawing doodles on the paper in front of him.

"So first you take a shi-" Connie stopped his rambling when a brunet girl with large brown eyes showed up. She was eating a bag of chips out of her purse.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation but I need help finding a mini fridge." The girl took a chip out her purse before eating it.

"Sure I'll show you." Connie walked from where he was sitting to show the brunet to the fridges. Home Depot is a pretty big store.

Eren pulled out his phone before sending Armin a text to check up on him.

 **Eren: Hey Armin. How are you feeling? Do you need me to come back?**

He set down his phone only to see a little girl with blondish hair that was done in a ponytail walk to him. She was holding a bird house that looked like it was built from popsicle sticks.

"Hello little girl. Are you lost?" Eren looked around to see if anyone was looking for her.

"Do you know how to build things?" She looked up, her eyes gleaming.

"If you're referring to your bird house then of course I can." Eren smiled, she returned it.

"Hannah!" Both green eyed individuals turned to see a boy with dark eyes run to her.

"Franz?" she replied quietly when he stopped by her.

"Hannah, l I was looking for you! Why'd you run off!" Franz scolded her before pinching her ear."I'm so sorry if she bothered you sir, she is kind of a nuisance." The boy released her ear.

"I am not! I was asking if he could build. This bird house isn't big enough for the bird I found" Hannah opened her dress pocked and a white bird popped its head out.

"Why did you bring that? Hannah..." Franz sighed.

"It's alright" Eren explained. "She wasn't rude at all, she asked politely and I offered to help her. She's a very proper young girl." Eren bowed lightly at her, causing her to giggle.

"Okay. Well thank you for your help sir." Franz nodded towards Eren.

"No need for 'sir', you're making me feel old" Eren chuckled. "Just call me Eren."

"Thank you Eren!" Hannah beamed. This surprised Eren but he just smiled and nodded.

"Thank you again, come on Hannah" Franz grabbed Hannah's hand before walking off.

Soon enough Connie came back and the woman from earlier was feeding him chips. "Thank you Sasha." Connie smiled and she patted his head.

"See you later Connie." She waved before walking back towards the fridges.

"Well what happened with her?" Eren raised a brow while looking at his phone. Armin had replied.

 **Armin: I still feel sick, better, but still sick. No need to come home, you already had to do my shift on your day off. I owe you.**

"Oh, nothing. We just started talking and you know... Clicked. How about you?" Connie balanced a pen on his upper lip.

"A little girl asked me to build a bird house. That reminds me! I should go get the wood." Eren got up and walked towards the wood isle and looked for the right sizes. He was quick with math, he estimated its size and cost. He estimated to about $35 including paint.

He picked up his sizes of wood when he felt something near. He turned around to see a man with jet black hair that was neatly combed with an undercut underneath in a business suit.

"Oh my!" Eren dropped the wood upon seeing the man. "Oh. I'm sorry." He quickly bent down and picked up the wood. He looked up when the man handed him the last piece of wood.

~.~.~

"Uh. Thank you" I grab the last piece out of his hand and add it to the pile that currently resting my arms. "Can I help you with something sir?" I ask politely. Even though he's shorter than me by... ten inches…I can't help but feel weak compared to him; he gives off a mature and sophisticated aura that I can't help but to give in to.

"Actually, yes. I need rope. About 30 feet." His voice was so strong and husky, it sent a shiver up my spine.

"Alright. Follow me." I walk back towards my desk where I see Connie eating a bag of chips.

I set the wood on my desk before grabbing a ruler out the drawer. "You spill any crumbs Connie and you're cleaning it up" I say once I find my ruler, he waves me off and continues eating. I roll my eyes and walk toward the outdoor section.

"Okay of which color?" I point with the ruler at the various colors we have in stock. "We have brown, red, green, black, orange-" a start naming off the colors when he speaks again.

"Blue please." I nod and head over to the blue. I pull and measure a foot before placing my finger at the mark and repeating. Once I've got thirty feet of rope wrapped around my arm I pull out a knife out my apron pocket.

"This is only if we need to cut something" I say when I notice him raise a brow out the corner of my eye. I try to calm myself as I slightly shake under his gaze. I finally cut through the rope and accidentally cut my finger in the process.

"Ow." I hiss.

"Here." I turn my head towards the man as he offers me a handkerchief that was in his coat pocket.

"No, no. I'm fine." I hand him his rope and hold up my hand. "I'm fine, really."

My eyes shoot to my hand when I feel something warm trickle down my finger. Seeing it made the sting worse, causing me to bite my lip. It stings so bad but feels so good. I try my hardest not to moan.

"Don't look at it." The man quickly covers my hand with the handkerchief. "It'll hurt more if you do." Feeling the handkerchief on my hand I realize... It is pure silk.

"Take it off! This is silk! It's too expensive to have my blood seeping unto it!" This is too valuable. Armin and I live together and make enough money to support four people and still wouldn't have enough to buy pure silk.

"Its fine brat, I have plenty more like it." He carefully wraps it around my finger before tying it. "It's not deep so you won't need stitches but you will need to clean and cover it. This will do until then." He picks up the rope before looping in in a wave fashion and wrapping the end around itself. It was done so quickly.

I heard him mumble something about the rope, he mumbled it in French, which I understood, but he spoke too quickly for me to translate it.

"Je regrette (I'm sorry)" I mumble while bowing. He turns around slowly and blinks at me, astonished that I spoke French. I took it all four years of high school with Armin.

"C'est d'accord. Il était pas de votre faute. (It's okay. It wasn't your fault.)" He quickly says back. His accent is monumental, his words extravagant. I bow lightly again before standing straight to face him.

"I'm truly sorry though. And sorry you had to give me your handkerchief." I wiggle my finger showing my covered finger.

"It's fine. And I didn't _have_ to give you my handkerchief. I decided to. Anyway, how much will this rope cost?" He raises an eyebrow.

"$22.50." I bit my lip as I did the math in my head.

"That was quick" he quips.

"Well its 75¢ a foot and you have 30 feet. 0.75 times 30 is... $22.50" I explain my work while indicating it on my fingers. "Simple enough." I nod, basking in the moment. "Would you like anything else sir?"

He rolls his eyes and I frown slightly.

"Call me Levi," the man corrects. I felt obligated to follow what he wants.

"Well, would you like anything else Levi?" He nodded.

"What's your name?"

My name? Well damn, in the mix of all of this I forgot to introduce myself. "It's Eren." Eren. Right? Yea Eren. His gaze is so mesmerizing...

"Well Eren would you like to go get a drink with me later?"

My heart starts to pound against my chest. Is he asking me on a date?... What do I say?!

"I really want to, but sadly I can't. My roommate Armin is sick and I'm taking care of him. But I'm free Saturday if that's okay with you." Smooth Eren, smooth. I can hear my heart beat in my ears, its sound growing more obvious by the second.

"That's nice, taking care of your friend. I'm free Saturday. I'll see you then?" He smiled lightly; this made my legs weak but I stood straight.

"Sure. Oh. Uh... Do you want my number so I can text you the address or..." I trail off while scratching my ear.

"Sure what is it?" Levi pulled his phone out his pocket. I take my own out to look for my number, reading it out to him as soon as I've located it.

He nods as I read my number to him, his fingers ghosting across his screen for a second before he put his phone away. Mine buzzes in my palm and I look down. It's a text.

 **Unknown number: It's Levi.**

I quickly save his number and smile. "Well I have to go now. Nice seeing you Eren. I'll see you Saturday." He began walking off to pay for the rope

"Au revoir! (A formal goodbye)" I wave and he smiles before disappearing. I look down at my covered finger before pushing on it, causing the dull sting to flare up again. I bite my lip as I felt pain shoot through my hand again, it felt so good. I would untie it to see the damage if I only knew how to untie this complex knot. I sigh and walk back to my desk.

~.~.~

"Armin! I'm home!" I yell just in case he's in the bathroom throwing up his intestines.

"I'm right here."

"Goodness fucking gracious! Armin where the hell did you come from!" He stared at me from the couch, he really scared me. I didn't see him at first.

"I've been here since you left," he replied while rolling his eyes before he downed a spoonful of soup.

"Don't eat that." I warned, he's gonna puke.

"Why?"

His eyes widen and he runs to the bathroom.

"It's too heavy on your stomach."

I set the birdhouse on the counter before going and getting his futon that he's had since he was a child. I set it on the couch before walking to the kitchen and grabbing a pack of crackers and a can of ginger ale.

I set them down before getting a wet rag for him. He comes back and sits down.

"Eat and drink this. You need something light on your stomach" I throw the futon over his head before dropping on the couch and handing him the wet rag for his head.

"How was work?" Armin begins to nibble on a cracker.

"Good. Connie met someone, I believe, I'm building a birdhouse for a sweet little girl and someone offered to take me out for drinks Saturday." I quickly cover my mouth; that last part slipped out.

"Someone asked you on a date!" Armin jumps on me.

"Armin! No! You'll infect me with your sickness and I won't be able to go!" I hiss.

Armin quickly retracts to the other side of the couch. "Who is it?"

I bite my lip. "It a man I met today at work... His name is Levi…" I all but whisper.

"What time is it?! I have to make sure you're all ready!" Armin stands and I quickly pull him back to the couch.

"Sit. You need to get better. Plus it's on Saturday, today is Thursday." Truth be told I didn't have an answer. Levi and I didn't schedule a time.

I pull out my phone before going to his contact and sending him a message.

 **Eren: Hey Levi. Its Eren. Uh... Sorry for texting you now but what time are we going? We didn't discuss a time and I was just wondering.**

"You already have his number!" Armin smiles sheepishly at me and I roll my eyes.

"Only so he'd know where and when to pick me up" I almost leap with joy when he texts me back.

 **Levi: I know who you are brat. It's fine, I wasn't busy and how about 8 so maybe I can treat you to dinner too.**

"What! He wants to!... Aah!" I turn a scarlet red color and my face goes aflame. He is asking me on a date! Oh my, what do I do? What do I say?! Play it cool Eren...

 **Eren: Dinner?! No, no Levi. that's not necessary. You're already taking me out for drinks. By the way I'll pay for my own.**

So fucking cool Eren. "Armin do you know how to untie this?" I show him my covered finger. He touches the cloth and immediately retreats his hands like he just touched fire.

"Eren! That's pure silk!" He carefully touches it again.

"Yeah. I know. Levi did it, even though I told him not to because it wasn't necessary." Speak of the devil, we both look at my phone when it went off. I quickly pick it up and read the text.

 **Levi: I insist. I'm taking you out for dinner. No if's, and's or but's about it. And you are not paying for anything. I won't allow it.**

Well shit, can I really argue back in this situation? I sigh in defeat before texting him back.

 **Eren: Alright. You win. I still want to pay for something. If you're free sometime next week I'll buy you lunch.**

"There." Armin pulls me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I look down and see him with a pair of tweezers and the handkerchief was off and replaced with a band-aid. "When did you..." I stop when my phone goes off again.

 **Levi: Wow. You submit easily. I'm free Wednesday at 12. I have to go now. Bye Eren.**

What the fuck did I just ask and agree to? What is wrong with me, I'm so oblivious when it comes to him.

 **Eren: Okay? See you then! Bye Levi.**

I set down my phone and let out an audible sigh.

"What's wrong?" Armin takes a sip from his ginger ale and makes a face of disgust before putting it back on the coffee table.

"Well I have a date Saturday and just made a lunch date for next week Wednesday at 12," I mumble while staring blankly at my phone.

"That's good! You've made some progress with him. Keep working at it in you'll be in his sheets before you know it!" Armin chuckled while changing the channels on the neglected TV.

"Shut up, asshole." I throw a pillow at him and walk to my room. Today was a strange day.

~.~.~

I put down my phone after texting the brat. I know him, what he likes to be exact. I saw his expression when he saw the cut, but what kind of Dom would I be if I let my Sub lose it in a store? Yea, I said _my_ sub. I thoroughly plan on it.

I pick up the rope before walking down the hall to my special rooms. I have two for specific reasons. My playroom and my dungeon. My playroom is for my scenes and rewards for my Sub. The dungeon is for punishment of my choosing. I smirk at the door before walking to my playroom.

I open the door and turn on the light; I smile at my various tools. I walk over to my whip before running my fingers along the twisted leather that gives off an astounding crack when thrown. I walk over to my rack of various paddles and canes. I prefer canes cause once I'm done I can see each individual mark I've made.

I walk further into my playroom and run my fingers through the tassels of my flogger, a very interesting tool I would love to use on Eren. I push that thought aside; as much as I would like to bring him to my playroom I need to know his boundaries. I doubt he knows what he is or how vast his pain tolerance could be. I doubt he has experienced any pain outside of minor cuts, scrapes and bruises.

Once I explain this to him he'll enjoy it thoroughly. Well, until then I'll just keep this secret. I hang he rope on a hook next to a pair of handcuffs. Everything in my playroom and dungeon has a place. I may be a sadist but I'm also orderly. I look around my room one last time before walking to the light and turning it off before closing the door and walking to my room.

"Aah. Eren. My little masochist. You will be my Sub." I smirk as I walk to my room and strip from my suit.

~.~.~

"Armin. Feeling any better?" Eren rubbed his eyes while walking to the living where his blonde friend slept. Eren put a hand on his forehead; it was still too warm for him to have broken his fever.

"Armin. Armin wake up," Eren shook his friend and he began to stir awake.

"Eren?" Armin asked while rubbing the sleep from his sky blue eyes.

"You're still too warm. You haven't broken your fever yet. Another day of bed rest for you. I have to get ready for work okay?" Eren walked back to his room and got ready for work.

He came back and Armin handed him a bagel. "Bye Eren" Armin put his futon back on his head before sitting on the couch and turning to Black Butler on Netflix. Eren rolled his eyes "Bye Armin" he quickly left and headed to his car to drive to work.

~.~.~

"Eren. Eren? Eren!" Connie yelled at Eren who was staring blankly at his bandaged finger

"Huh? What?! Connie why are you yelling?! I'm right fucking next to you!" Eren growled with a slight pout.

"What? Did you hear a word I said?" Connie threw his arms in the air.

"No. No I didn't." Eren stared blankly at the fuming person in front of him.

"Never mind. While you were zoned out you got a text lik-"

Eren's widened "I did? Oh shit." Eren picked up his phone and quickly read the text, a smile plastered on his face.

 **Levi: Morning brat, I have our reservations at Sina for tomorrow at 8:30. Wear something comfy yet casual.**

Casual. Eren stared at the word like it was written in a different language. Did he even own anything casual? He'd have to ask Armin for help.

 **Eren: Good morning Levi. And alright. I'll be ready by 8.**

Eren sighed and laid his head on his desk. He keeps walking himself into a wall. He always answers before understanding the situation.

 **Levi: Alright. I have to go now. See you then brat.**

"Eren. Are you dead?" Connie poked him after he read the text and set his phone down. "If you're dead can I have your lunch?" Connie's eyes gleamed.

"Fuck off Connie, its mine." Eren lifted his head up to glare at him.

~.~.~

"How about his?" I show Armin a white button up shirt with a green pull over vest with a red tie and kakis.

"Yea." Armin begins while sipping tea. I smile; I finally have an outfit for our date. "If you're going to school." Armin continues.

"Armin! Help! Me! Out!" I stomp off to my room and come back with a black shirt and matching skinny jeans

"Gonna rob a bank?" Armin didn't even look up.

"Fucking goodness Armin! You're not helping!" I flop on the couch and sigh, I'm getting a headache.

"I got it" Armin slides off the couch and walks to my room.

I looked at my phone; it read 7:45. Was I even going to be ready? I need time management.

"There." Armin throws clothes on me. I looked down to see a dark gray button down shirt with black jeans.

"Armin! This is perfect! Thank you!" I scramble off the couch and quickly get dressed, in record time too.

"How do I look?" I folded up the sleeves on my button down so they were neatly folded against my arms.

"Come here." Armin beckons me with a finger. I walk to him only for him to tie a black bow tie around my neck.

"Absolutely stunning!" he gushes. I just sit on the couch with a sigh.

"Thanks Armin."

He nods back and takes a sip from his tea.

"So when will you be back?" He questions, raising a blonde eyebrow at me.

"I don't know actually. We're getting dinner then going out for drinks, I don't know how long it will take." I fidget with my fingers; why do I feel like I'm being interrogated?

"What are his intentions? How much will you drink? Will you guys take a cab home or will he stay sober so he can drive? Does he even have a car?!" He bombards me with questions; there was only one way to make him stop.

"Armin what is pi?" I raise an eyebrow as he stopped his rambling before turning towards me.

"Its 3.141592653…"Armin begins, naming each number in the infinitely long symbol known as pi.

After a couple of minutes of zoning out after listening to Armin ramble on about each number of pi, I hear a knock on the door that makes my heart shoot to my stomach. I look at my phone and it reads 8. Levi is here!

I quickly shoot up to grab the doorknob and open the door to see Levi in a white button down shirt with black jeans. "Hello Levi" I smile at him, it been what... Two days since I've seen his dark silky hair, his steel blue eyes, his hardened jaw and his short stature.

"Hey brat." He smiles back and I almost faint.

"Oh! This is my friend I was talking about, Armin-" I stop when I turn around and realize he is still calling off the digits of pi. Damn how many are there?

"Hold on." I sigh before clearing my throat. "Armin, divide by zero." The blonde quickly shoots his head up to stare at me like I just turned into a 15 foot giant.

"You can't! It's not possible! It defi-" He stops when he sees a man in the door way.

"Better. Now that you stopped your rambling, I can introduce you guys." I smile before motioning to Levi. "Armin, this is Levi."

I turn to Levi and motioned to Armin "Levi, this is Armin." Armin stands before walking to Levi.

"What time will you have him home?" Armin asks quickly, I am about to tell him not to question Levi when Levi speaks up himself.

"I'll try to have him home by 10:30 if not sooner."

I sigh, I am about to tell Armin goodbye when he speaks again.

"Do you have a car Levi?" Armin raised a brow.

"Yes, I have a black 2015 BMW 335i M, and she's a beauty".

I quickly want to intervene and remind Levi we have dinner reservations when Armin speaks again.

"If you're heading out drinking how will you get home?" Armin kept the questions going.

"I'll keep my drinks at a minimum and I can handle my liquor. I'll make sure Eren doesn't drink too much so you have nothing to worry about." Levi smiles.

There is a pregnant silence in the room that seems to suffocate me until Armin breaks it. "You passed the test, you make take my daughter on this date." Armin jokes, before I can protest Levi joins in.

"Thank you sir, I'll treat her with all the love and respect I can muster." Levi smirks when he flicks his eyes to me.

"Good. Now get outta here and enjoy your night." Armin goes in to sit on the couch before slipping under his futon.

"Bye Armin!" I wave before closing the door.

"Shall we go now?" I nod at his question before following him to his black BMW.

She really is a beauty; sleek black from, fairly large rims. Oh, and the inside! She has pristine leather seats that smell like they just came off the factory floor, a shiny black dashboard and dark wood-grain trimmings lining the dash and doors. The steering wheel is stout and even I, who doesn't know much about cars, can tell that this is a sport model. Oh, and not to mention the TV screen in the middle of the dashboard.

"Nice car!" I unconsciously gush.

"Thanks. Now c'mon brat" Levi opens the door for me, how nice.

"Wow! A real gentlemen. My daddy will love you." I joke.

"Nah, I prefer your love over his." My heartbeat speeds up and I silence my joking.

~.~.~

"Hello sirs, do you have a reservation or looking for an available table?" A small brunet female asked.

"A reservation under Ackerman." Levi replies.

"A, ack, aah! Found it. Right this way." She grabbed two menus before walking to a booth.

"Here you go, do you know what you would like to drink?" She pulled out a notepad and pen.

"Do you know what you want Eren?" Eren shot his head up, he was completely zoned out. "Oh, uh no. Can you pick for me?" A faint blush dusted his cheeks.

"Sure." Levi scanned the menu real quickly. "Two cups of ice water. Remember I promised Armin I wouldn't get you too drunk." Levi smirked.

"Awe. No fun." Eren pretended to pout, both males turned around when the waiter laughed.

"You two are too cute!" She exclaimed between her giggles. "I'll be back with your drinks." She wiped her eyes of the tears that pooled because of her laughing before walking off.

"We are too cute Eren. What do you have to say about that?" Levi looked at Eren through thick eyelashes.

"I say that it's good that people see that." Eren replied before he smiled and turned a scarlet red.

"You know, I agree with them." Levi folded his hands and rested his chin on them while staring deeply at Eren.

"Y-you do?" Eren stammered, his voice sounding weaker than he had hoped. Levi simply nodded before picking up his menu and scanning over it. "Want me to pick dinner too?"

"Y-yes please" Eren set his hand on the table and mentally face-palmed for sounding so weak.

"Relax Eren." Levi cooed while setting down his menu to meet Eren's eyes.

"Huh?" Eren questioned what Levi meant.

"You're so nervous and tense, relax." Levi rubbed his thumb across Eren's knuckles. Eren nodded in response.

"Do I make you nervous or scared?" Levi frowned lightly.

"No! Of course not. It's just... I don't know. I'm nervous cause I've never been on a date before and I don't want to embarrass myself in front of you, I really like you. I-I mean being around you! Gah!" Eren laid his head on his extended arm, not realizing Levi was holding his hand and still rubbing his knuckles.

"You know, you really are a brat." Levi chuckled, it was a deep chuckle that made Eren lift his head up and stare at the man before him, his chuckles turning into genuine laughs. Eren couldn't help but to join in.

"Seems like you guys are enjoying yourselves." The waiter came back and set down their drinks before pulling out the pen and pad again.

"I really am." Eren smiled.

"I can tell. Would you like to order now?" Eren looked over at Levi who collected their menus in a stack before handing it to the waiter and holding Eren's hand again.

"Eren and I will have the Filet Mignon and a loaded mashed potato as a side." Levi kissed Eren's knuckles just to see his response. Eren turned so red he looked constipated.

"Right away sir." She smirked and walked away.

"Levi! Why did you do that?!" Eren exclaimed as soon as the waiter was out of earshot.

"Why? Did you not like it?" Levi purred while kissing his knuckles again.

"I-I" Eren looked away, face aflame.

They enjoyed their dinner with small talk and laughs before heading off to get a few drinks. Its 9:45.

~.~.~

"Thank you for dinner." Eren tells me politely. It is so fucking cute. "No problem." Eren and I go sit at the bar, where I meet my good friend Pixis.

"Ah! Levi. What can I get for you today?" He stops upon noticing Eren. "And who is this?"

Eren looks up. "Oh, I'm Eren." He sits in the chair and does a 360.

"You're gonna make yourself dizzy." I roll my eyes before climbing in the chair. "And two Colossal Titans please." He nods before going off to start the concoction.

"What's a Colossal Titan?" Eren asks while spinning.

"It's a fruity drink mixed with a little bit of Vodka. It's good." I nod my head in appreciation when Pixis sets down our drinks.

"Really?" Eren raises the straw to his lips before taking a sip. "Oh fuck!" Eren makes a face that causes me to roar with laughter.

"Is it good?" I manage to say between gasps for air.

"Fucking delicious, strong as hell though." Eren takes another sip, he manages his facial expression but it is still priceless to me.

"Pixis? How much Vodka did you put in these?" I take a sip, I already knew the answer.

"Enough to make it Colossal." He chuckles while sipping some from his own cup.

"My word." Eren hiccups. "I need water." Oh, so Eren can't handle his liquor.

"Why? Can't handle your liquor Eren?" I teased.

"I can!" Eren hiccups several times. "This is too much alcohol in a drink at one time." Eren quickly downs the cup of water Pixis hands him.

"Levi I'm going to get some fresh air." Eren slides out of his chair.

"At…" I look at my watch "…10:20 at night? I don't know Eren..." I bite my lip; what if something happens to the brat?

"Please Levi. Just for a bit, plus I'm due home in ten minutes anyway Mr. Kiss-up." Eren mocks before stepping outside.

I cross one leg over the other before turning and facing Pixis. "He's a keeper." Pixis states while twirling the end of his mustache.

"You think so? Hm..." I nod in agreement before taking another sip of my drink.

~.~.~

It so cool outside, there is a slow breeze cooling everything. I look back at the bar to see Levi laughing with Pixis. About what, I don't know.

I sit on the edge of the curb next to Levi's car while looking at the stars. After a couple of minutes (after I sobered up) I stand to tell Levi it's time to go. I feel eyes on me, when I turn I saw a man leaning on the car next to Levi's.

"Well, hello." He smiles at me.

"Uh, hello." I scratch my ear, should I call for Levi?

"What'cha doing out here all alone?" The man pushes himself off the car and walks towards me, I unconsciously start walking backwards.

"Just getting some fresh air." I smiled nervously.

"Y'know you're pretty cute." The man walks close and I end up pushing myself against the bumper of Levi's car.

"T-thanks. I get that a lot." I chuckle nervously. To be honest I've never been so scared. He is close enough that our bodies are merely inches apart.

Suddenly the man is pushed back and an agitated Levi is in the man's place. "Don't fucking touch him." Levi growls. I never knew so much anger and violence could be inside him. I guess big things _do_ come in small packages.

"L-Levi." My eyes begin to water, I begin to furiously rub them away. I don't want Levi to think I'm weak.

"Did he touch you?" Levi bends down and hugs me, my eyes widen as I cease all my movements.

I only shake my head as he rubs soothing circles in my lower back. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." Levi lets out a tired sigh.

"No, I'm glad you came" I wrap my arms around his neck and lay my head on his shoulder. "He's gone." I mumble silently.

Levi turns around and confirms it. The man got away. "Promise me when we go out again you won't go somewhere without me." Levi stands and pulls me up with him, he wipes the tears that pooled out the corners of my eyes. I nodded my responses but I notice a vital piece of his sentence.

"You said 'when we go out again'. We're having a second date?! Err... Outing?!" My eyes gleam; having a second date with Levi would be absolutely astounding.

Levi opens the door for me so I can get in before he circled around and got in. "Of course brat. Now let me get you home so I can stay on your dad's good side." Levi jokes while driving down the street.

I bite my lip. "I don't mind a bad boy." He looks over and smirks, making my heart beat like I ran a marathon.

~.~.~

"Hey. Yea. I found them," the man replied while looking over as Levi and Eren drove off.

 _"Good. Come back to HQ and we'll discuss how to get the brat,"_ a voice replied over the phone

"Of course, _Kenny_." the man smirked before hanging up the phone and walking down the street.

~.~.~

Eren walked up to his doorstep with Levi. "I had fun tonight," Eren seemed lively as ever.

"I'm glad you did." Levi scratched the back of his neck before scratching his cheek "So my friend Hanji reminded me that our company is having a masquerade ball in two weeks from now on Friday and I was wondering..." Levi swallowed hard. "Would you like to go as my date? You can bring Armin as a guest if it'll help." A faint blush dusted Levi's skin; it really popped considering his skin was pale.

Eren leaned in and hugged Levi. "Of course Levi, I'd love to!" Eren looked down at Levi's eyes as Levi looked up into his. Both of them leaned in, closing their eyes. Their lips mere millimeters apart...

"What going on out here?" Armin opened the door while tying his hair in a ponytail.

"Aah! Fucking goodness Armin!" Eren glared at his friend who had an amused smirk.

"Now Eren, we can't have any of that on the first date, now can we?" Armin winked.

"I agree." Levi spoke up while nodding. "Got to give him something to look forward to." Levi leaned in and kissed Eren's cheek. "There that should hold you over. Bye brat." Levi waved while walking to his car.

Eren let his fingers graze over the heated skin where the warmth and softness of Levi's lips lingered. It really did have him looking forward to those lips on his.

Then he remembered... Armin interrupted him. He turned to glare at his friend. "You bastard..." He hissed while walking in the house.

"Now Eren... Don't be mad." Armin backed up carefully. "Punishment. Horror movie marathon. You're not allowed to look away."

Eren shut the door before walking to the movie case.

"Eren! No! Aaah!" (Armin's scream, English dub)

 _~.~.~_

 _Preview of chapter 2: Black Silk._

 _My breathing became fast paced and irregular. I try hard to calm it, but without my sight I am left in the dark. Literally._

 _"Take deep breaths." Levi coos while rubbing two fingers down my spine, causing me to shiver. I slow my breathing and take deep breaths._

 _I try to listen, listen to his footsteps so I know where he is and maybe what he's about to do. It's hard, the fear in the back of my mind is still visible in my eyes even with them being covered._

 _"How do you feel Eren? What going through your mind at this moment?" Levi is in front of me, this I could tell. He runs his fingers all around my neck, abdomen, chest and nipples. Always moving away when he gets too close to my neglected hardened member._

 _"Fear." I breathe out. "Fear of what you're going to do, of what's going on. I can't see so my mind races with possibilities and scenarios." I tremble under his touch; his fingers are like fire that heats up my skin when they trail along it._

 _"What else Eren?" He whispers in my ear before biting the lobe harshly._

 _"Aah! A-anticipation." I bite my lip to calm its quivering. "Anticipation for what your capable of when I'm vulnerable like this. Of what you can do and make me feel" I whine quietly when I feel the warmth of his body leave._

 _"Great. I wanna try something..." I can hear the dominance in his voice. And I love it._

~.~.~

 _ **RECORD FUCKING BROKEN! THE MOST WORDS IVE EVER TYPED! IM SO HAPPY! What did you guys think of Chapter 1? I want to give HUGE shout out to ObdurateSinner (Go read her one shot 'A Night In Rome' its fucking amazing #GoodbyeOlvaries) For helping me so much with understanding this topic! I owe you :). Also to my kohai, Anime. Panda. Girl who gave me suggestions to weird kinky shit the should do (like chocolate syrup in the scene) and all my lovely readers! I'd be nothing without y'all! But... IM SO HAPPY THIS IS DONE! IVE BEEN UP PAST MIDNIGHT THE LAST THREE DAYS TYPING THIS SHIT! (As of 11/10) SO FUCKING WORTH IT! My goodness this has been a weigh off my chest. But how long will chapter to take? (I actually plan on them having sex and talking about BDSM. I think their first scene will be in chapter 3 or 4 depends on how far I get). I'm gonna go... Eat something. I want chili cheese fries. *looks around kitchen and finds them* haha! Bye y'all. Senpai loves you!**_


	2. Black Silk

_**Guys... So much love! And just on the first chapter?! Omg you guys are the best! Okay, don't kill me... You will get a cliff hanger that's going to make you want to feed me to a titan. Don't. If you do how will I update again? Hmm... Anyway enjoy the update. This is beta-ed by The Black Cat of Misfortune TI. Enjoy.**_

My breathing became fast paced and irregular. I try my hardest to calm it, but without my sight I am left in the dark. _Literally._

"Take deep breaths." Levi coos while rubbing two fingers down my spine, causing me to shiver. I slow my breathing and take deep breaths.

I try to listen, listen to his footsteps so I can pinpoint where he is and maybe what he's about to do. It's hard, the fear in the back of my mind is still visible in my eyes even with them being covered.

"How do you feel Eren? What going through your mind at this moment?" Levi is in front of me, this I could tell. He runs his fingers all around my neck, abdomen, chest and nipples. Always moving away when he gets too close to my neglected hardened member.

"Fear," I breathe out. "Fear of what you're going to do, of what's going on. I can't see so my mind races with possibilities and scenarios." I tremble under his touch; his fingers are like fire that heats up my skin when they trail along it.

"What else Eren?" He whispers in my ear before biting the lobe harshly.

"Aah! A-anticipation." I bite my lip to calm its quivering. "Anticipation for what your capable of when I'm vulnerable like this. Of what you can do and make me feel" I whine quietly when I feel the warmth of his body leave.

"Great. I wanna try something..." I can hear the dominance in his voice. And I love it.

~.~.~

"Back, two, three four. Front, two, thr- ow!" Eren froze in complete mortification when he stepped on Mikasa's foot again.

"I'm so sorry! You keep on saying to meet my partners eyes, but I can't focus on my steps then" Eren pouted in frustration.

"I say give up on it" Annie spoke bitterly while rubbing her toes in pain from being Eren's last dance partner.

"No, Eren asked us to help him learn how to dance formally and we'll help him." Mikasa nodded for Annie to begin the song again. "Let's try it a little slower this time okay?"

Eren nodded before following her lead. "Forward step, turn, two, three. Back step, turn, two three. Eren look up." Eren realized he let his eyes drift back to his feet.

"You have to keep eye contact, its very important in formal dancing," Mikasa scolded him.

"I'm dancing at a masquerade, not for the queen of England." Eren rolled his eyes. "Why do I have to keep eye contact?" Eren found no purpose in staring into Levi's beautiful steel blue eyes the entire time they dance.

"To see the feelings of your partner." Mikasa smiled as she stepped back from Eren and offered her hand to Annie.

Annie walked over to her before setting one hand on her lower back and the other held Mikasa's hand. Mikasa set her hand on Annie's shoulder and held her hand with the other.

Mikasa stepped back, Annie followed. Mikasa stepped sideways, Annie followed.

Neither one removed their eyes from the others gaze as the slowly made their way in a full waltz circle in the middle of the room before bowing to each other and looking back at Eren.

"Could you see how we knew each others move without looking down or any practice?" Mikasa raised a brow. Eren nodded.

"Good. Now, from the top. And keep your eyes on me." Eren was determined to learn this.

~.~.~

It was Wednesday, the day for Eren and Levi's lunch date. Eren laid his head on his desk while groaning loudly in frustration.

"What wrong Eren?" Armin set down the box of various parts for building tools.

"I don't know where to take Levi for our lunch date. He seems too high classed and professional to want to eat at a fast food place; but I only have an hour for lunch and eating at a fancy establishment will take too long."

Eren lifted his head to look at Armin's sky blue eyes.

"Just ask him" Armin shrugged at his response before he lifted the box and continued to walk towards his original destination, leaving Eren to sit and ponder his response. What's the worst that could happen?

Eren pulled out his phone before scrolling through his contacts. He halted when he got to Levi's. Should he really do this? He grew more self conscious by the second.

Well, you have to go all out in life right? Just one little text wouldn't kill him. Right?

 **Eren: Hey Levi. I was just wondering where you wanted to go for lunch. If you don't tell me then I'll just take you to my house and feed you there. Lol.**

Eren stood and stretched before walking around, looking for something to occupy his time. He didn't have to wait long.

 **Levi: Doesn't matter. I'm fine with eating at your house.**

Eren stared at his phone, rereading the sentence. Was he serious? Eren was joking.

 **Eren: Are you serious? I was joking but if you want to eat at my house then its perfectly fine with me :)**

Yes, a smiley face. Eren wanted to show that it was a simple joke but if Levi was truly up for eating at his house then he wasn't against it.

He walked over to Connie and helped him rearrange various things. Was he even considering bringing Levi to his home? They kept texting even after they went out for drinks.

He couldn't say he knew the guy. He was just one person who had found a slight interest in him. Eren questioned whether or not this was a good idea.

 **Levi: Yes, I'm serious. I don't mind. I don't normally eat more than an occasional cup of noodles anyway, I don't care honestly.**

Eren guessed he was going through with it. He knew how to cook, so that wasn't a problem. He vowed to get Levi to eat more food, even if he had to shove it down his throat.

 **Eren: Sure. My place it is. Do you want me to pick you up for lunch and bring you back afterwards or...**

He knew Levi had a car, but Eren was the one treating him to lunch. So wouldn't he have to drive.

 **Levi: If you do plan to pick me up then go downtown. Stay on the main street until you see 'Kyojin' then turn right. You'll see a big ass building, if you miss it then your blind as a fucking bat. Once you go inside go up to the desk and tell them 'Mr. Ackerman' sent you. Someone will bring you up to me. I'll be waiting. See you around brat.**

Downtown?! Levi must really work at a highly named corporation to work all the way down there. Eren still had a good 10 minutes before he was allowed to leave.

 **Eren: Okay, see you then!**

Simple. He wanted to keep things nice, easy and simple.

~.~.~

Eren stared in awe at the building when he left his car. It was huge just like Levi said.

Eren felt a bit underdressed compared to the various people walking along the street in their suits, holding phones and briefcases.

He felt a little reluctant to go inside. He wore a white button down shirt and light brown pants. Nonetheless, he said he was treating Levi to lunch and that's what he was planning to do.

He walked inside, it was magnificent. A large grand chandelier hung in the center of the room, bouncing light onto the floor in a rainbow of diamond shapes.

Two grand spiral staircases that only led to the second floor, followed by an elevator that brings you up to higher floors were before Eren's eyes, along with a large beautiful blue carpet as soon as he walked in.

Eren was seriously impressed. He walked up to the recipient desk and a woman with strawberry blonde hair smiled at him.

"Hello Sir, what can I help you with?" She spoke up. "Oh. Uh... Eren Jaeger. Here to see Mr. Ackerman. He sent me." Eren smiled nervously.

"Hold on a sec." She held up a finger and picked up the phone and dialed a number. Eren stood silently as she spoke into the receiver.

"Eren Jaeger is here to see you sir. Mhm. Okay, I'll bring him right up." She hung up the phone and stood. "Follow me."

She started up the spiral staircase to the second floor. Eren walked behind her, noting his surroundings so he wouldn't get lost.

Eren followed her into the elevator. It was a royal blue mixed with gray, the same beautiful colour as Levi's eyes. Eren hummed lightly as they exited the elavator.

"Wait here a moment." She spoke up again when they got to another desk. Eren nodded and stood in on the spot as she disappeared down the hall.

After roughly thirty seconds, she came back. "Sorry. Follow me again." She giggled and started back down the hall way. She stopped when they were at the door, she motioned to it with an open hand.

"Mr. Ackerman will see you now." She bowed lightly. "Thank you Miss..." Eren never got her name.

"Petra. Just call me Petra. A friend of Mr. Ackerman is a friend of mine." She smiled and walk back down the hall, leaving Eren to stand alone in front of the door.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Enter." Eren heard the husky voice he missed. He pushed the door inwards and stepped inside.

Steel blue eyes looked up and met his Emerald green. Levi chuckled. "Finally made it. I almost thought you got lost." He stood and walked over to his window.

He was granted a city view that was breath taking. He had a large window that could see a vast amount of the city. Eren closed the door and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"I almost did. Downtown is so big. I'm not used to it." Eren saw Levi slightly lick his lips. Eren questioned what he said and realized it sounded a little naughty.

"Ready to go, Eren?" He zoned out and didn't realize Levi was already at the door.

"Oh, my bad. Yes. Let's go." Eren smiled and walked to the door.

~.~.~

"Here we are." I opened the door to let Levi in. My house was clean except for the blanket on the couch. "Don't mind the blanket, I slept on the couch." I folded the blanket and hung it over the back of the couch.

"I don't mind." Levi took off his shoes and set them by the door.

"Make yourself comfy. Know what you want to eat?" I set my shoes by the door and walked in the kitchen and washed my hands.

"Noodles," Levi chuckled. I stared at him. "I'm not making you just noodles. I'll make spaghetti, doesn't take too long." I grabbed a pot and began to fill it with water.

"Why'd you sleep on the couch, if you don't mind me asking." Levi leaned his head on his fist.

"Late practice and reading," I shrugged and put the pot on the stove and poured a little bit of oil in.

"What were you practicing?" Levi raised a brow. I broke the spaghetti and dropped it in the pot. I didn't want to tell him I was practicing dancing for the masquerade.

"Nothing really important." Next I put a skillet on the stove and turned it on before grabbing the ground beef.

"Simple enough, next question. What were you reading?"

I was so glad Levi was sitting on the couch and couldn't see the scarlet coloured blush that crept on my face. I was doing reaserch, ever since I cut my finger I wondered...why did it feel good?

It hurt, trust me it did, but I felt something else, pleasure. I tried finding out what it was and if there was something mentally wrong with me. I didn't find much besides it being a fetish. Before I knew it I was out cold.

Fetish. To me it sounds like more of a medical problem than something of sexual desire. Why? What was it about pain that turns them on? How come I never noticed this before.

"Eren?" I looked up to see Levi standing next to me.

"Y-yes?" When did he get there? He set to fork down that he used to check the noodles.

"You okay? You zoned out." He asked, concern obvious in his voice.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just reading some facts. Nothing worth telling about." I chuckled and continued to cook the meat after seasoning it. "So how was your day, Levi?" I looked over at him for a second before pouring the sauce in with the meat.

"Huh. Oh, it was fine. Did a lot of paperwork." Levi shrugged and checked the noodles again.

"I couldn't do paperwork all day. Reading makes me sleepy, I wouldn't get anything done." I laughed and stirred the two ingredients.

He chuckled. "That's obvious. Hell, you fell asleep on the couch while reading." I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, yea whatever." I turned to stove off and grabbed two plates. "Sit on the couch and find something on Netflix." I shooed him off with my hand. He rolled his eyes and walked away. I'm pretty sure I saw a smile.

I handed him his plate before putting another portion in a bowl. "Who's that for?" Levi spun the noodles around his fork, collecting them before putting the fork in his mouth.

"Armin. He forgot to pack a lunch and I'm sure he'll stop by and get it." I rinsed the dishes clean of any left over food and put them in the dishwasher before grabbing my plate and setting it down by Levi. "Want something to drink?" I held out a soda towards him.

"Yes, thank you." I nodded as he set it down. I sat down by him and picked up my plate.

"What did you choose?" I asked while slowly spinning the noodles around my fork and putting it in my mouth.

"Family Guy." Levi set down the remote and went back to eating.

"You like family guy?" I smiled, he smiled back and nodded.

"Unbelievable. I forgot to bring a lunch." Armin grumbled while walking in and closing the door. He immediately walked to the kitchen, not realizing that we were on the couch.

"I told you to let me make it, but nooo. You have to be stubborn." I playfully roll my eyes. Armin wailed out with the bowl of spaghetti.

"I'm not a baby. I don't need you to make my lun-" Armin stoped when he saw Levi. "Levi? What are you doing here?" Armin ate a forkful of spaghetti.

"We're eating lunch. I owed him." I spoke up before Levi could. "Oh! Is this that lunch date that you were so nervous about?" He smiled innocently. That little fucker.

"D-date?! Its not like that!" I almost choked on my spaghetti.

"Oh really? Then what is it?" Armin set down his bowl an crossed his arms over his chest.

"Like I said, I owed him lunch. We decided to eat here. Its not a date!" My face began to heat up.

"Then why are you blushing?" He smirked.

Levi, who was quietly watching TV until now looked at me. My blush darkened. "Armin, shut up or I'll shove a jar of peanut butter up your ass." I looked back at the tv.

"Why a jar of peanut butter?" Levi chucked.

"Its the thickest thing I can think of at the moment," I grumbled.

"Would you at least have lubbed it up?" Armin picked up his bowl and sat on the other side next to me.

"Nope." I blankly reply.

"That would hurt!" Armin complained.

"Good. You're an asshole," I flicked his nose.

"Asshole? At least I didn't say all the things that you said about Levi." Armin put the fork in his mouth and smirked.

"You better fucking not." I warned.

"Which was...?" Levi raised a brow.

"Don't do it Armin." I glared at him.

"Like how pretty his eyes were. They reminded you of midnight. How silver mixed perfectly with blue." Armin poked his chin as if he was remembering. Armin had some serious balls today.

I set my plate down and walked to the kitchen. "Or how his hair is as black as a ravens." Armin ate a forkful of spaghetti.

I grabbed a jar of peanut butter and walked back. Armin jumped off the couch and ran but I threw it and hit him on the head, also causing him to run into a wall.

"Ow! Eren!" Armin rubbed his head.

"Shut up. C'mon Levi, we have to go now if you want to be back on time." I empty my plate before setting it in the sink, I do the same for Levi's plate.

"See you around Levi!" Armin called from the floor. Levi waved and we walked out the door.

~.~.~

"I'm sorry about him, Levi." Eren once again apologized to me.

"It's fine." I thought it was cute that he put so much thought into my eyes.

"Its just, he asked me about you and what you reminded me off and I said the first thing that came to mind. I hope you don't think it's weird." Eren turned down another street toward my company.

"What's weird is how your eyes remind me of two different things." I look out the window, the sky is so clear.

"Really? How so?" Eren looked over for a second.

"From a distance all you see is green. It remind me of a forest." I look over at him.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He chuckled.

"A good thing." I sit back and enjoy the ride. "You said there were two things my eyes reminded you of. What's the other?" Eren questioned.

"Have you ever looked at your eyes close up in a mirror Eren?" I close my eyes.

"Uh... No. Why?" Eren stopped at a red light.

"Well there are small flecks of blue and even a little bit of gold. It reminds me of the ocean. Its gorgeous actually." I opened my eyes and look at his. A small blush crept on his cheeks.

"My eyes or the ocean?" Eren turned and stopped in front of my company building.

"Both. Bye brat, thanks for lunch. I'll text you later." I steped out the car.

Eren's blush darkened and spread across his neck and ears. "T-thank you Levi. We should have lunch again sometime. I'll see you around. Bye." We waved and I watched as he drove away.

I walked to the building, only to be met by a dumbass in heels and a suit. "Levi~! Who was that?!" She pushed up her glasses and smiled.

"A brat I know." I shrug and walk up the stairs. She trailed behind me.

"Just a brat? I don't know Levi~ you were smiling pretty sheepishly~." It took all the will power I had not to kick her down the stairs.

"Not now Hanji." I rub the bridge of my nose in absolute irritation. I haven't even been in the building for 5 minutes and she makes me want to throw her out a window.

"Why can't you tell me about this little 'brat'? Haven't asked him yet?" Hanji down dropped but her grin grew.

"I've only known him for a week. It's too soon to ask him something like that."

I waited until she got in before pressing the button to my floor. "But you know he's into it, right?" Hanji questioned, a bit of uncertainty present on her face.

"Why are you worried about my sexual preferences? It doesn't matter whether he's into it or not, I've only known him for a week. I don't want to rush into anything and be a terrible Dom." Of course Hanji knew.

Hanji was more into tying you up in a dark room and seeing your reaction. I believe that's a little creepy but aren't we all?

"Like 'him'?" I froze at her words.

"He was a terrible, awful human being who didn't care about the safety or wellbeing of the Sub. I never want to be like 'him'. If you'll excuse me, I have paperwork to do," Levi said, before exiting the elevator.

~.~.~ ~1 week later~

Armin sat on the couch while eating a popsicle and heard a knock at the door. He opened it to see Levi.

"Oh. Hello Levi." He smiled before putting the popsicle back in his mouth. "Hey Armin. Is Eren home?" Armin shook his head. "Well do you know where he is?" Armin nodded. They stood in silence for some time while Armin continued to eat his popsicle."Are you going to tell me?" Levi raised a brow.

"No." Armin leaned on the doorframe.

"Why not?" Levi sighed.

"Cause I'm not supposed to." Armin shrugged.

"I'll buy you a book." Levi tried bribing.

"Two." Armin bargened.

"Two it is, now take me to Eren." Levi rolled his eyes. Armin nodded before putting on his shoes and grabbing his keys to lock the door. He tied his hair back in a ponytail and smiled.

"Alright let's go."

~.~.~

"Eren! You're moving your hips too much!" Mikasa complained for the um-tenth time that day.

"How?!" Eren sighed.

"Let's try again." Mikasa nodded and Eren set one hand on her waist and grabbed her other hand.

Eren kept his eyes leveled with Mikasa's while carefully guiding her steps. He didn't need her to count anymore and he didn't even need to count in his head either.

His problem wasn't his dancing. It was his hips. He swayed them with each turn. It wasn't bothersome at all, it was just incorrect.

They finished the song and bowed to each other. "Good job Eren!" Armin spoke by the door. Eren looked over to thank him and saw Levi too.

"L-Levi?! What are you doing here?!" Eren's face quickly darkened.

"Armin brought me," Levi smirked.

"Armin you bastard..." Eren growled.

"He bribed me with books!" Armin defended.

"Are your learning the waltz?" Levi chuckled.

"Don't laugh!" Eren pouted. Mikasa walked in front of him.

"And who are you?" She glared daggers. Levi returned it full fold.

"Who are _you_?" The atmosphere became suffocating.

Eren quickly walked between them. "Mikasa, this is Levi. He's a very good friend of mine." He smiled.

"Very?" She raised a brow.

"Levi, this is my sister, Mikasa. No, we are not related by blood but I love her as if we were." He looked over at Levi.

Everyone stood in silence for a minute or two. Mikasa spoke first. "Armin did you know about this?" She looks over to see Armin wearing his glasses and reading an encyclopedia of birds.

"Huh? Oh yes I did. And he passed the test with flying colors." Armin smiled. Mikasa looked him up and down, as if studying his weaknesses.

"Hmm... I got my eye on you." She turned away and looked at Eren. "If he does anything to hurt you then tell me and I'll break his bones." She glared at nothing

"You're saying it as if he wasn't here." He smiled nervously. "Why are you here anyway Levi?" He looked over to see Armin explaining to him the characteristics of a Mockingbird.

"Huh? Oh. I wanted to take you shopping with me." He shrugged.

"W-why?!" Eren blushed.

"For the masquerade. Speaking of which, you didn't need to learn the waltz." He chuckled and bit the back of his finger.

"What?!" Eren yelled.

"It's more so a normal dance just with a fancy get up and a mask. Nothing really formal." Levi was visibly holding back laughs.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Eren dramatically fell on the floor.

"Probably should have explained that," Levi chuckled. Eren's heart drummed against his chest, that chuckle was the most adorable thing he's heard from Levi.

"I wasted my time for nothing." Annie sighed.

"Aah!" Armin and Levi both yelled. "When did you get here Annie?" Armin grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Damn, you are scary." Levi sighed.

"I've been here the whole time. Silently watching." She stood and stretched.

"Annie, that's creepy." Eren sat up on his knees. Levi walked over to Eren and pulled him up, he continued to hold Eren's hand.

"I'm borrowing your brother for the rest of the day. I'm taking Armin too." Levi spoke confidently. Eren just stared at their hands, so warm and soft.

Eren's heart felt like it would break through his chest and hug Levi. _He_ _wanted to hug Levi..._ Armin just looked up and shrugged before walking out the door.

"Why are borrowing my brother and where are you going?" She glared.

"To buy him a suit and he's going to get tailored." He returned it.

"Relax, everyone relax. What is with all this hostility?" Eren stood between them and glared at them both.

"I don't like him." Mikasa turned to the side.

"You don't even know him?!" Eren rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"She's a bitch." Levi grumbled.

"Once again, you don't know her!" Eren sighed. "Can you guys be friends? For me?"

"Fine." Mikasa turned back to Eren. "Sure." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Good. Now..." Eren grabbed Levi's hand and pulled him towards the door. "...I have shopping to do." Eren smiled and pulled Levi out the door.

~.~.~ (Night of the Masquerade)

 _ **(A/N: Sorry I keep time skipping. I'm trying to hurry and grow their relationship so we can actually get to the BDSM. So let me know should I keep the time skips or no. Also, sorry I change from first to third person, I just want to get both POV's in there. Enjoy the masquerade)**_

"Eren, you look great!" Armin gushed while following the brunet up the stairs and to the elevator. "You do too." Eren smiled and pressed the button to Levi's floor where the party was being held.

"But you look perfect! Levi will definitely be all over you." Armin wiggled his blonde eyebrows.

"You seriously want a jar of peanut butter up the ass, don't you?" Eren looked back at Armin, his blush barely covered by his mask.

He just smiled at his flustered friend. They both looked at the door when it opened, revealing a smiling Petra.

"Eren!" She walked up and hugged him. "You look so handsome!" She gushed.

"Thank you. You look very beautiful yourself." He looked her up and down.

Her hair was curled and pinned back. Around her eyes were covered with a white mask that was decorated with golden grindstones. She wore a matching free flowing dress and shoes.

"Are you looking for Levi?" She timidly held her hands behind her back.

"Actually, yes. Can you show me and Armin where he is?" He motioned towards Armin who silently watched the interaction.

"Of course. Follow me." She walked off towards a big room. Eren and Armin were quick to follow. They entered to see tables set all around an open space where people were currently dancing.

Eren assumed it was a makeshift dancefloor. Eren and Armin were too busy noticing the décor to realize they walked to a group of people.

"Look who came to see you, Levi," Petra smiled brightly. Eren looked to see Levi sitting in a chair, nonchalantly.

Eren's eyes widened in shock when he saw him. His hair was done back and around his eyes were covers by a black mask with swirls of blue with a raven's feather attached to the right side.

His dress coat was draped delicately over his shoulders. He rested his elbow on the table and rested his head on his fist that was covered by a royal blue glove. Matching his dress coat.

He stared at Eren while crossing one leg over the other. "Hello brat, you look well." Levi smirked when he noticed Eren staring for a particularly long time.

Eren snapped out of his daze when he realized Levi spoke to him. "Not as well as you do! You look like a Prince!" Eren rambled.

"So do you." Levi closed his eyes and thought. Eren's outfit _was_ similar in a way. Except Eren's coat, mask and gloves were Emerald green and he had a small peacock feather on the left side of his mask.

He couldn't do much with his hair but he was able to push it back out of his face. "Eren. These are my friends/colleagues." Levi opens his eyes and motions to the people around him. "Hanji, Erwin, Eld, Gunter, Auruo and Petra. But you already met her." Everyone waved at Eren.

"Hello. I'm Eren and this is Armin." Eren motioned at the blonde behind him.

Armin smiled timidly and suddenly blushed. Eren raised a brow and slowly followed Armin's eyes. He was staring at Erwin.

Eren chuckled lightly. Armin had eyes for someone. "What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"N-nothing..." Eren smiled and calmed down. "I'm sorry. It's nice to meet all of you. Right Armin?" He turned to see Armin looking away, his blush darkened.

"Y-yes. Sorry, it's nice to meet all of you." He smiled.

"Okay, enough with the intros. Can we get this shit over with so I can take a hot shower and go to bed?" Levi playfully rolled his eyes.

Everyone split off and went to the dancefloor with a partner. Eren smiled when Erwin asked Armin to dance with him. Armin had the cutest blush on his face.

Eren decided to ask Levi. He got down on one knee and carefully grasped Levi's other hand. "Levi, may I have this dance with you." Eren made a face at how cliché it sounded.

Levi looked down before lifting his head and smirking. "I thought you'd never ask." Levi stood and set his coat on the back of the chair before letting Eren lead him to dance.

~.~.~

Eren walked to the bathroom an looked it the mirror, his face was covered with a thick blush. "Why does he have to dance like that..." He sighed and lifted his mask and splashed water on his face.

Originally they were just swaying to the music but before Eren knew it, Levi was practically grinding on him! Eren was grinding too!

He questioned how much liquor he consumed. It was way weaker than that 'Colossal Titan' drink but he did drink quite a bit.

Eren dried his face and put his mask back on. "You got this. No matter how sexually arousing he is, you can handle it." Eren calmed down and turned to walk out only to see Levi leaning in the doorframe.

He had the most slyest, most amusing grin on his face. It made Eren feel a strong surge of amativeness*. "I'm sexually arousing to you?" His tone was dropped compared to his usually voice.

"Levi... I-I... See... Um..." Eren's heartbeat sped up. Before he could come up with a reply Levi had his arms pulled above Eren's head and was devouring his lips hungrily in a kiss.

Eren moaned lightly, his tongue timidly began to struggle for dominance as he kissed back. Levi bit his bottom lip, causing Eren to yelp.

Levi smirked at him. "Shh..." He trailed down and began to lick Eren's neck. The brunet bit his lip to silence himself, he couldn't hold back his moans when Levi began to suck on his neck.

"L-Levi... Not here... Someone could see..." Eren breathed out. Levi stopped, realizing it wasn't the right setting. Eren let out a sigh of relief. Levi stopped.

He grabbed his hand and pulled the brunet out the bathroom. Instead of taking him back to the dance floor he pulled him out of the room.

Armin sent him a questioning look. Eren just stared, dumbfounded. What the hell was going on? Levi let Eren get in his car and he drove off.

"Levi? Where are we- nngh..." Levi began to palm through Eren's pants.

"You talk too much." Levi spoke softly.

What the fuck did Eren get himself into? He would be plunged into the depths of a new world with Levi as his guide and _master._

~.~.~

"Seems like Levi is taking him home boss," a femine voice spoke into the receiver as she sat in her car and watched Levi and Eren drive away.

" _Follow them, find away to keep tabs on them even when they're apart, Annie." Kenny spoke up._

"Got it boss." She pulled out of park and trailed a good distance behind them.

~.~.~

 _Preview of Chapter 3: Red Wax_

 _I moan out as his hands plundge into my boxers and slowly stroke my cock. "This much precum just from a little teasing? You really are an amateur."_

 _I bucked my hips into his hand, satisfied with getting contact where I craved it the most. "Your very aponic* about this." Levi purred against my neck._

 _His other hand began to grab and kneed my ass. I purr lightly at the build up of his pleasurable touches. I stopped when a finger trails around the tight ring of muscle of my ass._

 _"L-Levi..." I gasp as he lightly penetrates it._

 _"Relax Eren." His voice is so soothing and comforting as he speaks against my neck, not stopping the pleasure he's showing to my cock._

 _I throw my head back as the finger fully intrudes inside of me. "Aaah! Levi..." My chest heaves as I struggle to stand._

 _"Relax..." He slides the finger halfway out before pushing it back in and curling it upward. He continued this process until he was able to easily slip three fingers in me and stretch them._

 _"Before I continue..." Levi stepped away and I whined quietly, wanting more contact. He slid something down the shaft of my cock, it tightened as it met with the base._

 _"Levi? What is..." I began until he flicked the tip of my cock. "A cock ring. Keeps you from cumming too early." He chuckled and stepped away again._

 _When he returned he was behind me. "And this is a vibrator. Gives you stimulation." I raise a brow. "I know what its fo- fuck!" He slid it in and made sure it hit my prostate._

 _"Just making sure. You ask a lot of question." He spoke before walking in front of me. I stood for a good three minutes, waiting._

 _Right when I opened my mouth to question what he was planning, I felt it turn on. "Aaahhhh! Shit!" My legs trembled and I felt like if I wasn't currently tied to the ceiling, I would fall._

 _"Nice response." Levi skipped a level and turned it to three. My legs fell more and more. "Stand straight." I immediately stand straight again._

 _"I love a dog who can follow orders." He purrs. Hey, I can get used to this._

 _~.~.~_

 ** _Amativeness (Noun): Sexual hunger_**

 ** _Aphonic (Adjective): Voiceless_**

 ** _Im done! Yay! And in case your wondering 'are they really having sex so soon?' Idk honestly. Its up to y'all. I came up with a way for them not to have sex and it wouldn't be awkward. They've known each other for about 3 1/2 to 4 weeks and text everyday. So... They are pretty ready to have sex. Hmm... What else... Make sure to read and review my new chapter to Heartbeats like Drums. And a HUGE shoutout to The Black Cat Of Misfortune TI for the help. I had so many spelling errors. Smh... But thank you so, so much! Sen_** ** _pai loves all of you!_**


	3. Red Wax

_**I know y'all have been waiting for a while. No long intro today. Just go ahead and start. Love y'all *bows and walks away***_

I moan out as his hands plunge into my boxers and slowly stroke my cock. "This much precum just from a little teasing? You really are an amateur."

I buck my hips into his hand, satisfied with getting contact where I craved it the most. "You're very aphonic about this." Levi purrs against my neck.

His other hand begins to grab and kneed my ass. I purr lightly at the build up of his pleasurable touches. I stop when a finger trails around the tight ring of muscle of my ass.

"L-Levi..." I gasp as he lightly penetrates it.

"Relax Eren." His voice is so soothing and comforting as he speaks against my neck, not stopping the pleasure he's showing to my cock.

I throw my head back as the finger fully settles inside of me. "Aaah! Levi..." My chest heaves as I struggle to stand.

"Relax..." He slides the finger halfway out before pushing it back in and curling it upward. He continues this process until he is able to easily slip three fingers in me and stretch them.

"Before I continue..." Levi steps away and I whine quietly, wanting more contact. He slides something down the shaft of my cock; it tightens as it meets settles at the base.

"Levi? What is..." I begin but go silent as he flicks the tip of my cock.

"A cock ring. Keeps you from cumming too early." He chuckles and steps away again.

When he returns he is behind me. "And this is a vibrator. Gives you stimulation." I raise a brow. "I know what its fo- fuck!" He slides it in and makes sure it hits my prostate.

"Just making sure. You ask a lot of question." He says before coming to stand in front of me. A good three minutes pass; I am just waiting.

Right when I open my mouth to question what he is planning, I feel it turn on. "Aaahhhh! Shit!" My legs tremble and I feel like if I weren't currently tied to the ceiling, I would fall.

"Nice response." Levi skips a level and turns it to three. My legs fall more and more. "Stand straight." I immediately stand straight again.

"I love a dog who can follow orders." He purrs. Hey, I can get used to this.

~.~.~ (Eren P.O.V.)

I don't know what happened. It all went so quickly. One minute I was dancing with Levi and now I'm pressed between him and his bed.

"Levi~" I moaned his name quietly as he kissed along my jawline while grinds against me. My body was getting so hot, I'd never done this before, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him to stop. It felt so good.

"Are you okay?" Levi asked softly while kissing my abdomen through my shirt.

"I'm fine. My body is so hot. Please, don't stop." I covered my face with my arm.

"You're a virgin?" Levi slowly untucked my shirt and began to unbutton it.

"Y-yes... Please be gentle," I requested with a tremble as he ran his fingers along my thighs.

"I promise." Levi ran his tongue against my abs and my breath hitched. This was really happening, I was about to lose my virginity.

Levi hummed and I directed my focus towards him. His fingers were dipped into the hem of my pants and his eyes were asking for permission.

I nodded timidly and watched as he unzipped my pants, revealing my green boxers. I covered my face again, thoroughly embarrassed with having someone look at me in _that_ manner.

I lifted my hips to make it easier for him to remove the pants completely from my body. What was he planning? What was he thinking? Of course I've seen porn, and I know what happens next but…I'm a virgin. It's going to be different.

A deep moan escaped my throat when his kissed my cock through my boxers. I covered my mouth in attempt to contain the embarrassing noises that escaped my mouth, but Levi was quick to protest.

"It's okay. I want to hear you," Levi said softly.

"P-please... Don't speak when your lips are... There..." I arched my back off the bed slightly.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Levi asked while slowly stripping me of my boxers.

"No one's ever seen me like this before. I'm so nervous." My words were true.

My eyes stayed closed as Levi finally removed my boxers, leaving me only in my unbuttoned shirt. He wasted no time and slid his thumbs up my inner thighs, making me pant as he crept closer towards my very obvious erection.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to, Eren," Levi said, settling on massaging my inner thighs with his thumbs. I sat up on my elbows so I could meet his eyes.

"I do. Really I do, I'm just so nervous." I looked away.

"Do you want me to stop?" Was Levi's next question.

Did I want him stop? My body wanted him to keep going, but my mind was holding me back; my nervousness was making it impossible to enjoy it. I didn't want to back away now. I wanted to go through with this. I made my decision.

"No. Please keep going." I bit my lip and looked back at him with determined eyes.

"Alright. Relax, don't worry about anything. I'll make sure you feel good." Levi promised before sliding his fingers against the side of my cock.

That simple touch gave me so much pleasure I forgot to cover my mouth when I moaned out loudly. Levi took me into his hand and began to stroke me slowly.

"Aah! Levi..." I bucked my hips ever so slightly.

Levi hummed when I moaned his name as he continued to stroke my cock, sliding his thumb across the slit. I screamed when I felt the warmth of his tongue swirl around the tip of my cock before it dipped into the slit. I gripped the sheets for dear life.

Not once did his eyes leave me. Whether he was staring at my lustful eyes, eyeing how hard nipples had gotten even though he hadn't touched them, or watching his own tongue skilfully dance on my cock, his eyes were always on me.

If I weren't already seeing stars, I definitely would be now – Levi wrapped his lips around my cock and took it deep into his mouth. I watched in awe as he hollowed his cheeks, only for them to puff back out when my cock brushed against them.

"L-Levi...so good!" I praised while tangling my fingers into his hair. Apparently for him, gag reflexes didn't exist. I was sure he couldn't take any more in, but I was quickly proven wrong.

He bobbed his head on me before pulling off with a wet pop. My goodness, I craved those delicious lips wrapped around me again. My request was quickly answered. After Levi had more air in his lungs, he went back to fitting my cock as far down his throat as it could go.

I couldn't control my body or my noises anymore. My back arched perfectly as Levi held onto my thighs. I didn't even try to cover my mouth; I let any noise pass my lips. I was too lost to pleasure to care.

I whimpered when he stopped, but got to enjoy watching him strip down until he was wearing only his boxers. He gave me no time to appreciate the view before he was sinking back down onto me. He sucked on three fingers before pulling the saliva coated digits out of his mouth.

He flicked his tongue on the tip of my cock before rubbing small circles on my asshole, massaging it for entrance. I guess he could sense my sudden yet small panic at the gesture because the next words out of his mouth were spoken in a soothing tone.

"Relax Eren. Okay? I promise, I won't intentionally hurt you. It will feel good, but you have to get through the pain first." He kissed my thigh softly.

 _Pain. Pain? Pain!_ I just remembered what had read about. Pain, is pleasurable to me. Why? Why am I remembering this now? Unless...

"Levi?" I spoke softly, though my voice wavered. He looked up at me, giving me his full attention.

"Can you start with two fingers?" I bit my lip slightly.

"Have you ever fingered yourself before?" He asked. I simply shook my head.

"If I do, it will hurt a lot more." He warned. I knew that. That was exactly what I was hoping, craving, needing. I could have sworn I saw his eyes darken at my request, even though I know it would hurt more.

He pressed two fingers against my very eager hole, before slowly pushing them inside. It hurt. It hurt, but it felt so good. I gasped as his fingers penetrated me, stretching me for the very first time.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head and my toes curled when he got up to the first knuckle. It stung like fucking crazy but it tingled too, and those warm tingles were what had me wanting even more. I couldn't even begin to describe how torn between pleasure and pain I was at that point.

"Are you alright?" Levi asked, making sure it was okay to keep going.

"Yes... Please Levi. Go deeper," I almost begged while gripping his sheets again. He complied and pushed his fingers even farther before spreading them.

"Kya! Oh fuck!" I cursed, feeling his fingers explore inside me. It felt mind-blowing. Is this how sex always felt, or just for the first time?

I didn't care. It felt too good. His fingers traveled inside me, looking for something when…my eyes widened, my hips snapped up and I cried out to the heavens when he found it.

"Again! Please again!" I begged while rolling my hips. He bent down and started swirling his tongue around the tip of my cock again while pushing in a third finger.

I cried out in pain when he spread the three digits wider. I arched my back and pulled at the sheets above my head.

"How do you feel Eren?" Levi's soothing voice reached my ears through my cries, moans and screams of pleasure.

"Don't stop! Don't stop! Please, don't stop!" Was all I could manage to say. It's not like I could put in words how I was feeling.

He slid his fingers out and licked them, thoroughly enjoying my taste before thrusting them back into me and going back to flicking his tongue on my cock. He hit my sweet spot on the first try and I came on his tongue with a pleasurable yell of his name.

I watch with tired eyes as he licked all the cum up from my cock before leaning over me and pulling me into a deep kiss. I could taste the tangy bitter sweet taste of my own cum as his tongue explores mine, and I loved it.

I moaned into his mouth softly when he rubbed the tip of his cock against my hole. I was so fucking ready for it.

"D-do it. Hurry..." I panted when he broke the kiss and licked the last bit of cum off my lips. He settled for kissing my neck while pushing all the way into me in one go.

Levi groaned when I engulfed he cock, while I screamed. Sheets weren't doing it anymore, I needed something else to grab onto or I was going to lose it.

His cock stretched me way wider than his fingers could. So much so that it took me some time to calm down, and he hadn't even moved yet.

Levi lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist before gripping my hips. I could feel something...like he's...holding back? What was he holding back?

I didn't have time to consider the possibilities because he pulled out, until only the tip remained before thrusting back into me.

"Levi! Nggh!" I cried out. Faster...faster...faster! My body wanted more. I couldn't control myself any longer. Levi wrapped his arms around my lower waist and pulled me closer.

"Levi! Faster, please!" I begged.

I tangled one hand into his hair and wrapped my arm around his neck. He smirked before bending down and started to suck on my neck. I arched my back and moaned out when he gripped my thighs before pounding into me mercilessly.

"Ah! So deep! Ngh! Mmn!" I hid my face in attempt to quiet myself.

"I want to hear you Eren." Levi removed my hands from my mouth and wrapped them back around his neck.

"N-no." Even though wed made it this far, I still didn't want to make those sounds so obvious. Levi smirked and licked his lips slowly.

"Is that how you want to play? My little Eren." Levi purred my name while giving me a hard thrust.

"S-slow down!" I try my best not to dig my nails into his perfect pale skin, but he was making that almost impossible. Levi's teeth brushed against my neck. But he didn't bite.

"No worries. I'll make it so you won't be able to hold it in." Levi promised before lifting my hips up and aiming his hips down. Before I could tell him not to, he began to pound into me, hitting my prostate every time.

"Yes! Oh, fuck me! Levi! Shit!" My nails graze his skin, but I didn't dare dig into it. My hips jerked with every slap of his waist.

"You're holding back so you won't scratch me? Well you'll surely be surprised at all the marks I gave you." Levi chuckled into my ear.

Fuck, he was driving me mad. It felt so good, but what if someone saw the marks? What would they think?

Levi smirked again and bit down on my collar bone, but not enough to break skin. That was the last straw; I dug my nails into his skin and screamed out as his thrusts got deeper.

"I-I can feel you! Fuck, so deep!" I threw my head back and arched my back up against him. Levi simply smirked against my skin.

"You sound beautiful Eren." Levi growled into my ear. I was so close to cumming, that I was trembling.

"L-Levi.. I'm gonna... Cum!" A warned, tugging on his silky black locks of hair. The room was filled with the sounds of pleasure from both of us and the rhythmic slapping of skin as I neared to cumming.

"Cum, Eren." Those two little words were enough to have my whole body jerking as I came on my stomach and chest.

"Levi~!" I cried out while burying my face in the crook of his neck as he came inside of me. We both laid in silence while I calmed my breathing and came off my orgasmic high.

"Are you okay?" Levi kissed my forehead even though it was covered with a light sheen of sweat. I looked up to meet his eyes; they showed true concern. I simply closed my eyes and nodded.

"I'm better than okay." I sighed.

"Good. Cause you're going to be sore like a mother fucker, tomorrow." He chuckled once he pulled out. I shuddered at the new emptiness, only to have a pair of soft lips on mine.

I kissed back softly as sleep quickly took over my senses. I tried to keep my eyes open to see Levi, but they kept dropping.

"It's okay Eren. Sleep. We'll talk in the morning." He softly kissed my forehead again. I smiled and let the sleep take over.

"Thank you Levi. Good night." I yawned.

"Good night Eren. I love you," he said before everything went blank.

~.~.~ (Levi P.O.V.)

He's too damn cute. I thought when I woke up and saw Eren in my arms, snuggled into my chest. I didn't want to move. I truly didn't, but we both needed a bath and some food. I also needed to return him home. Why?

Because I literally kidnapped him in front of everyone. Reluctantly, I untangled our limbs and slipped out of bed before walking to the bathroom.

I turned on the light and examined my shoulder. Eren did indeed scratch me, but I thought it was cute. I shrugged and proceeded to run us a bubble bath.

Why a bubble bath at 8:30 in the morning? Well besides the fact that I wanted a fucking bubble bath so I can cuddle with Eren, it's also soothing. Which Eren will really need after his first time.

I waited patiently as the tub filled with bubbles and warm water. I also added Epsom salt and mixed it in. Once it was full I walked out the bathroom to see Eren rubbing his sleepy forest green eyes.

"Morning Eren." I smiled and leaned against the doorframe.

~.~.~ (Eren P.O.V.)

So nice. I felt so relaxed, like I was on cloud 9. And I never wanted to come back down. I reached my arm out, expecting to feel Levi. All I felt was a warm bed.

I was going to open my eyes but his bed smelt amazing. It smelt like him, also with a mixture of sex...but mostly him! I sighed contently and snuggled into the pillow before dozing off again.

I don't know what time it was when I woke up again, but I decided to actually get up. I sat up only to yelp and moan slightly. My whole lower half ached.

"Son of a bitch!" I hissed quietly. "Levi wasn't lying. I really am sore." I commented while rubbing my tired eyes. As soon as I said that I heard Levi speak himself.

"Morning Eren." He smiled and spoke softly.

~.~.~ (3rd Person P.O.V.)

"Oh. Good morning Levi." Eren yawned before stretching.

"How'd you sleep?" Levi asked while running his fingers through his slightly tangled hair.

"Fantastic. You?" Eren shifted his legs slightly, only to find them sticky. He turned a light shade of pink.

"Best sleep I've ever had. Now c'mon, I ran us a bath." Levi pushed himself off the doorframe and walked back into the bathroom.

Eren threw his legs off the side of the bed. He waited a moment before taking a step, quickly hitting the floor.

"Eren?! Are you okay?" Levi came back and helped Eren into a sitting position. Eren just burst into laughter.

"I'm fine." He wiped a stray tear away. "My whole lower half is numb."

"Want me to carry you?" Levi offered out a hand. Eren nodded and allowed Levi to carry and set him in the bath before climbing in behind him.

"This is so relaxing~" Eren moaned softly while turning so he rested his head on Levi's chest.

"You think so?" Levi closed his eyes and sighed. Eren nodded.

"Do you wanna eat when you get out or when you get home?" Levi rested his arms on Eren's lower back.

"Home. I have to check on Armin-... Wait a minute!" Eren sat up in Levi's lap.

"You kidnapped me!" Eren pretended to pout. Levi opened his eyes slightly.

"You're just now realizing this?"

"Levi~" Eren complained.

"Don't say my name like that. Unless you want to get fucked again." Eren turned a deep red. Levi smirked and closed his eyes again.

~.~.~ (3rd Person P.O.V.)

"How are you feeling Armin?" Erwin asked while nibbling on Armin's chin. Armin giggled and shifted in his lap.

"Sore. I'm wondering how Eren is doing." He shrugged. Erwin pulled the front of his shirt slightly until their lips were mere centimeters apart.

"I'm sure he's fine." Erwin whispered against Armin's lips. Just then the front door opened.

"Armin! Wake your ass up-..." Eren stopped when he saw Armin sitting in Erwin's lap while wearing the older male's shirt, which was too big on his small form. Levi came up shortly after and stopped.

"Uh...morning Eren." Armin chuckled nervously after he broke the kiss.

"Erwin?" Levi bit his lip to try not to laugh.

"Levi, don't you fucking-" Erwin began. Levi beat him to it and laughed like a mad man.

"Oh my! Woo! Damn Erwin... I didn't know you liked the petite types!" Levi fell to his knees. Eren shook his head and walked to the kitchen, Armin followed behind him.

"Nice hickey." Armin chuckled. Eren's eyes widened and he covered his neck.

"Don't worry. I got Levi too." Eren smirked, grabbing a box of cereal while Armin grabbed the bowls. Levi stopped laughing.

"Oh really? Let me see!" Erwin laughed.

"Fuck off, Eyebrows!" Levi growled, his cheeks turning a light pink shade. Eren took a picture.

"So perfect." He whispered.

"Delete it you shitty brat!"

~.~.~

 _Preview: Chapter 4: A Dog Needs A Collar_

 _He stopped. Thank goodness he stopped. I've been a trembling, moaning mess for... I don't even know how long. Levi walked up to me and untied the blindfold. He waited for my eyes to adjust before he spoke._

 _"Ready to start the scene?" He raised a brow. I nearly screamed._

 _"W-what? Weren't we already having a scene?" I shifted my legs. He stopped vibing me, but still didn't remove the cock ring._

 _"No. I was making sure you were comfortable first." Levi walked back over to his tools before lighting a candle and a cigarette and walking back to me._

 _He sucked in a long drag before grabbing my face and blowing it into my mouth. I coughed at the feeling of it entering and exiting my lungs._

 _"Let me tell you this first," Levi took another long drag but blew it off to the side. "No matter how I act or what I say, know that I do care about you and you can tell me to stop at any time. Remember the safe word?"_

 _I nodded at his question. I remembered, green means go, yellow means slow down, and red means to stop immediately. Levi took one last drag before walking to his ashtray and putting it out._

 _He turned around with a new dark glint in his eyes. He walked back to me and held my face before taking the cock ring off._

 _"I'm taking this off. Cum and I'll punish you. Speak without my permission and without saying 'Master' and I'll punish you. Do you understand these terms? You are allowed to answer." Levi spoke sternly._

 _"Yes Master. I understand your terms and what will happen if break them." I answer immediately._

 _"Good boy." He praised before running a finger along my cock. I almost came right then and there._

 _"You better not not cum..." Levi growled into my ear. I'm whimpered softly, it is so hard not to cum when there is nothing holding you back._

 _He walked back and grabbed the blindfold again, but this time bringing a ball gag with him. He smirked as I eyed him._

 _When back in front of me he licked all over the gag in such a slow and seductive manner I was literally ready to cry. He tied the gag on me and pecked my cheek slightly. The Levi I knew was still there...partially._

 _Next he tied the blindfold around me again. My breathing hitches and I start to breathe through my nose, drool from the gag already dripping down my chin._

 _"Lovely. Mind if I take a picture? Answer with a nod or shake your head." Levi spoke from in front of me. I shook my head, I didn't mind. He could do whatever he wanted to me._

 _I am his dog, he is my Master. He trains me any way he sees fit. I'm under his control..._

~.~.~

Beta-ed by ObdurateSinner. Thanks so much! Pretty much a whole chapter of smut? Yep. Enjoy. Don't forget to check vote on the poll. Two books are already in the lead. *bows and walks away*


	4. Chapter notice (not a chapter) (sorry)

_**Hey guys, it's been awhile, but I wanted to say, yes this story will continue. I currently have very little access to WiFi and typing a whole chapter on a phone is doing the most. I promise you guys, I really want to update this story. I have many good ideas coming up. I just can't right now. I can give you spoilers though. The next chapter is about a few weeks after Levi and Eren did... it. Eren soon asks why Levi was the way he was, as if he was holding back what he wanted to do. Levi tells Eren about BDSM and tells Eren that he wants him to be his sub. The chapter after that is just how Eren feels about it and what he'll choose to do. Chapter after that is the kinky stuff. Can yall wait that long? I'll update this as soon as I can. I promise. Leave me some good and long comments. I'd love to read and reply to them! Senpaid loves you! Bye~!**_


	5. A dog needs a collar

_**FINALLY! Im updating this fucking story! Yes! Alright, I want to reply to a few comments, then we'll start!**_

 _ **Pinkiifangirl- Read it a 6th time. Its awesome!**_

 _ **Yaoifreak2000- Oh trust me, I won't.**_

 ** _Anime. Panda. Girl. - hehe. Thanks._**

 ** _Himawarinee- And I thank you for reading it._**

 ** _MisanthropicGoddess- I know how you feel. Its awesome, huh?_**

 ** _Darkdeltiod- Thank you so much._**

 ** _KawaiiNekoGirlZ- Here ya go!_**

 ** _Guest (Alisha)- Thank you for reading! Im glad you like it._**

 ** _Diablocia Angeles- thank you for sticking with the story._**

 ** _Guest (Whisper)- Thanks, that means so much to me._**

 ** _Hylianshadow86- Thanks for liking it. I try my best._**

 ** _~.~_**

 ** _(Eren P.O.V)_**

 _I can get used to this._

"Thank you for bringing me lunch, Levi." I smile before taking a sip from my soda.

"No problem. Any excuse to get out of work is fine with me." Levi shrugged. I just shake my head. He just calmly stares around the store, but I can't bring myself to do the same. That night. That night we... Had sex... He just seemed to not be all the way in it.

"Levi... Can I ask you a question?" I look up from my sandwich.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Its about..." I stop when I see Connie starring at me out the corner of my eye.

"Problem? " I raise a brow and ask.

"Are you going to eat-" Connie began while eying my food.

"Fuck off." I stand and grab my food while motioning Levi to follow.

"What is it?" Levi asked again once we were in a different isle. I waited to see if anyone would walk by before I finally cleared my throat and spoke.

"Remember the night we..." I trailed off, a blush crept to my tan cheeks.

"Had sex?" Levi laughed as he finished my sentence. I cursed myself under my breath and nodded.

"Yea. It seemed to me... That you wanted to... Do more." Is this making sense?

"Meaning?" Levi crossed his arms and raised a brow.

"Geez... I don't know," I look around, as if an answer will fall from the sky.

"Eren? What are you trying to say?" Levi let out a deep sigh. I could tell he was irritated.

"It felt like you wanted to do more! Not another round or a different way! Just... More!" I blurted out. Levi's eyes changed as if he knew what I was trying to tell him.

"More of... What?" He answers. Fuck my life...

"I don't know! I was hoping you knew the answer. You were leading." I set my food down and run my fingers through my hair.

"... I know what you mean, and in all honesty... You're correct." Levi's eyes held a darker glint.

"Levi..." I reply softly.

"You're right, but I can't tell you here." Levi pulled his phone out of his pocket and began tapping on it.

"What do you-" I shake my head confusion.

"Can you come over to my house tonight after work? I'll pick you up." Levi put his phone away and looked at me.

"Y-yea... I can, but you still-" I try again.

"I have to go back to work," Levi gave me a soft peck on the lips. "I'll come get you after work."

"Alright, Levi, but-" I begin.

"Bye Eren." He waves and leaves.

"But..." I look, stupidly at the ground.

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _~.~_

 _ **(Levi P.O.V.)**_

 _Damn..._

"What wrong Levi? You've been so quiet since you've came back." Hanji walked into my office. Without my permission, might I add.

"Nothing's wrong, Hanji." I look up from the papers in my hand.

"Something is wrong. You caller me Hanji instead of shifty glasses." She chucked. I huffed and turned my chair toward the window.I'm not in the mood for her bullshit right now.

"C'mon. Im your friend. You can tell me what's wrong." Hanji sat on the edge of my desk and looked out the window.

"Go duck yourself. I'm not in the mood. I have to explain myself to Eren later, and I don't know how he'll take it." Goddamnit I talk to much!

"Oh... So that's why you're on edge. He found out your little secret and you want him to be your sub? Can't say I wouldn't be the same." She shrugged. I turned back to her and set down my paper, giving her my full attention.

"How would you act?" I raise a brow.

"Well," she smiled and sat up straighter. "When I asked Mike to be my sub, I was scared shitless, but that will only make you not want to speak. If that's who you want, and you know its what they like, then get it together." Hanji adjusted her glasses and climbed off my desk and stood.

"Look Levi," I sigh and meet her eyes. "Don't sweat it. You and Eren are super close, and even I can tell he's masochist. He'll accept the offer. Just treat him right." Hanji gave him a pointed look before walking out. Leaving me to my thoughts.

(3rd Person/No One P.O.V.)

"Alright, its the end of my shift. I'll see you later, Armin." Eren announced to the blonde who was sweeping an aisle.

"Oh yea, weren't you going to Levi's place?" Armin asked while leaning on the broom.

Eren nodded. "So, I'll be home later, if not, then Im at his house."

Armin waved and continued his sweeping. "Okay. Bye, Eren."

"Bye." Eren then took off his smock and walked out to see Levi waiting for him, leaning on his car. His eyes down at his phone. Which Eren expected, except Levi wasn't in his suit in tie. He was in a simple t-shirt and jeans.

Eren laughed softly to himself. He almost thought Levi didn't even know how to dress like a normal person.

"Hey..." Eren said nervously when he walked up to Levi.

The shorter male looked up from his phone and smiled. "Hey, Eren. You ready to go?" Levi asked.

Eren nervously gripped his smock behind his back. "Yep." Eren nodded slowly.

Levi repeated the gesture and leaned off his car before opening the door and allowing Eren to get in. Once both were in, Levi pulled out of the parking lot and began going in the direction of his house.

"Uhh..." Eren mumbled softly, trying to break the awkward silence. Levi hummed, showing that he was listening since he couldn't remove his eyes from the road.

"What did you want to tell me?" Eren looked over when he felt Levi hold his hand.

Levi's answer was, "Im not going to tell you yet."

Eren raised a brow. "Why not? Its not like anyone will hear."

"Because you will have a lot of questions. Questions that will be hard to answer unless I show you." Levi replied.

Now Eren was even more confused. "I dont understand."

"Exactly. Just relax, Eren. I promise I'll tell you once we get to my house." Levi sighed softly, sparing a glance at Eren.

Eren let out a deep sigh and nodded. "Alright."

The rest of the ride was silent, but it was a calm silent. Eren watched as buildings and people went by. He was curious as to what it was that Levi wanted to tell him, but he trusted Levi. So he knew it was alright to relax and enjoy the ride.

They arrived at Levi's house a few minutes later. Eren exited the car and really got a look at it. The last time he was at Levi's house he was practically carried up the stairs in a heated mess of groping and touching. So he never really got to see how the house looked. Levi unlocked the door and ushered Eren in.

"Take off your shoes, or I'll make you clean the floor on your hands and knees with a toothbrush." Levi said once they entered. Eren toed off his shoes and set them by the door before following Levi to his living room. It was huge!

Eren's eyes gleamed as he walked into the room. The couch was long and it was made of black leather. It stretched through the living room in a 'C' shape. The carpet was white, yet Levi had another carpet under the coffee table and couch. This one was black. He had a flat screen followed by and Xbox, and a DVD player. With countless amounts of games and movies. His house was amazing in Eren's eyes.

He was too busy looking around, that he didn't even notice that Levi had walked away. The raven haired man came back with a cup of tea. He sat on the couch and placed his cup on a coaster before setting it on the coffee table. Levi raised a brow and stared at Eren a moment more before clearing his throat, pulling the brunet from his thoughts.

Levi pointed to the space between himself on the couch, and the table before saying, "Sit."

Eren looked at Levi, then the spot where he was requested to sit. He blinked. Once. Twice. Then he said, "Right here? On the floor?"

"Sit." Levi repeated, this time with a little more base in his voice. Eren instantly dropped on his knees and sat back on his heels where he was ordered to sit.

Levi leaned forward and stared at Eren. Steel blue and emerald green looked at each other. Eren was about to speak when Levi shushed him. The brunet remained silent. Levi pushed some of Eren's bangs out of his face before sitting back and speaking.

"Do you have a clue as to why you are here?" Eren shook his head.

"Guess." Levi said.

"It has something to do with what I told you earlier?" Eren tried. Levi nodded.

"So you wanted to know why I did what I did when we had sex?" Levi raised a brow and crossed one of his legs over the other.

"Yes." Eren nodded. A fire burning in his emerald green eyes. Levi paused. Thinking of the best way to explain it. He decided it was better to show it.

"Give me your hand." Eren gave Levi a confused look, but offered out his hand to the man.

"Now, dont say anything, no matter what you feel. Dont speak unless I say so." Levi spoke softly while kissing Eren's hand. Eren nodded and watched intently as Levi brought the side of his hand to his lips before opening his mouth and biting down on the skin. Eren was about to hiss in pain, but the way Levi stared at him instantly made him stay quiet.

Levi bit down harder, breaking skin, and Eren could feel a familiar tingle run down his arm and through his body. He shifted slightly, feeling himself get hard by the harsh treatment. Levi's teeth lingered in his skin, and Eren wanted to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Finally, Levi let go and licked the wound.

"What do you feel?" Levi asked while kissing the wound he gave Eren.

"Pain." Eren answered, since he was technically given permission to.

"What else? Tell me the truth, Eren." Levi said. His eyes appearing to darken a shade.

Eren truthfully answered. "Tingles. They feel really good." He groaned softly when Levi pushed his foot down Eren's crotch, adding weight to his hard-on.

"That bite made you hard." Levi stated the obvious. Eren nodded slowly and looked down at the floor, a blush flaming his tan cheeks.

"I'd be lying if I said that biting you didn't turn me on." Levi chuckled. Eren's head shot back up.

"You have permission to speak freely now." Levi waved his hand in dismissal.

"How did you gets turned on from hurting me?!" Eren quickly asked. It made no sense to him.

"How did you get turned on from being hurt?" Levi returned.

"I-I... Dont know..." Eren replied quietly.

Levi sighed and sat back on his couch. Letting Eren rub the teeth marked wound. Levi made a mental note to clean and bandage it before Eren went home.

"Its because your a masochist. You get aroused by pain." Eren was about to laugh, but by judging the seriousness on Levi's face. He knew it wouldn't be a good idea.

"What about you? You said that you got turned on from hurting me." Eren was truly confused.

"Im a sadist. Im the opposite of you. I get off on giving someone else pain. Remember when you cut your thumb?" Eren nodded.

"You let out a moan. A normal person would have hissed. That's when I knew what you were. I didn't know if you knew, nor did I want to push it if you didn't know." Levi picked up his tea and took a sip.

Eren pouted softly. He was upset that Levi knew this, but didn't bother to tell him. "Why tell me now? Why not tell me sooner?"

Levi shrugged, "You didn't ask."

"What now?" A long silence ran between the two before Levi spoke.

"I offer you a proposition." Levi said.

Eren raised a brow. "What is it?"

"Become my sub, me your dom."

Eren chuckled nervously. "Um... I dont know what that means."

"It means I get to cause you as much pain as you can take, and you will be submissive and do whatever I say. You already do a good job at doing that." Levi set his cup down a stared at the confused brunet.

Eren thought for a moment. Is this really what he wanted to do? So far, all he knew was his body felt really good when he was given pain. Did he really want to venture down this exotic path? Well... What harm could come? On the other hand, this was something he didn't know about, and anything could go wrong.

Eren was pulled from his ongoing debate when Levi tapped him and handed him a series of papers. Neatly stacked and stapled. Eren really needed to stop zoning out. That would be the death of him.

Eren raised a brow. "What's this?"

"A contract. If you do decided to become my sub, this is like the guidelines. It tells me what I can and cant do to you, and how far I can go. This also shows that you give me permission to do these things to you." Levi answered. Eren shuddered at the sentence. The things Levi would do to him?... Levi then stood a motioned Eren to follow. They walked down the hall and Levi stopped in front of a door.

"This is my scene room." Levi pointed to a door that was painted blue. It stood out considering the rest of his house was mostly black and white, with a splash of color here and there.

"Scene?" Eren repeated.

Levi answered. "Its the act of BDSM, played by both the Dom and Sub." He leaned his back against the wall and stared at the door.

"Oh, so BDSM is kinda like the official name for the acts done between the Dom and Sub? And like you said, a scene is an act between the two. Kinda like a movie?" Eren asked. Levi nodded slowly. Eren couldn't help but to wonder what was behind the door.

"Can I see what's inside?" Eren asked while pointing at the door.

"Nope." Levi smirked.

The brunet huffed. "What? Why not?"

"Because," Levi grabbed the front of Eren's shirt and quickly pushed the taller male against a wall. Levi was short, but he was also strong. Eren felt a familiar warmness run down his body to his crotch.

 _Not now!_

"It will ruin the surprise if you do decide to become my sub." Levi pressed his knee against Eren's... Current issue.

Levi leaned forward so both his and Eren's bodies were pressed against each other. "Besides, I have to fix a problem a caused."

Eren shuddered, feeling Levi's lips so close to his ear. Before Eren even got the chance utter his name, Levi had Eren's arms pinned above his head and had his lips in a deep kiss. His free arm, wrapped around Eren's waist. Once again, Eren was practically carried up the stairs in a heated mess of groping and touching.

"Armin?! Im home!" Eren announced while walking in the house. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda and a bag of chips. Having sex made him hungry as hell. Eren looked down at his bandaged hand when he heard a loud thud followed by a groan. Either Armin was trying to fix something (which Eren obviously knew he couldn't do), or Erwin had came to visit.

Eren walked to Armin's door before saying. "One knock, you broke some shit I have to fix. Two knocks, Erwin is here and I should go sit on the couch and turn the TV up."

 _Knock. Knock_. Came Eren's response.

"Alright. Hey, Erwin." Eren rolled his eyes and shook his head. Armin wasn't as innocent as he looked. He went and sat on the couch before turning the TV up _. Loud._

Yes! I finally updated! How was it?! I worked on this for awhile. Editing, adding, deleting. Finally I got it the way I wanted. Im working on the next chapter, and it should be done soon. I don't want to make y'all wait that long for an update again. I stopped with the extras for the intro and ending, because it would give away what they do for the first scene, and I want it to be a surprise. The next chapter is called "Contract for contact", and after that... *drumrolls* "Scene". Yes! The first bdsm scene! I can't wait! I have wax play planned. Bondage. Vibe teasing. Edge play. Gags. Im still deciding if I should have a flogger or a paddle included. I'll decided soon enough. Anything else I should add? Let me know! Enjoy, my lovelies! *spins away*


	6. Contact for contact

Me: I promised, and I deliver!

Levi: You only did that because you're a pervert.

Me: Yea.

Eren: And you like yaoi.

Me:...yes... That too.

Armin: And you like writing smut.

Me: *sighs* ...yea...also that... All are true...

Levi: And...

Me: Alright! Fuck! Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Now, if you will excuse me *consults list of fetishes and kinks for ideas*

Song of the chapter: Acquainted - The Weeknd

* * *

 _ **(Eren P.O.V.)**_

 _What the fuck did I do..._

I think while staring at this packet in my lap. Surprisingly, I have the next three days off. Armin does not. So I find myself wondering what Im getting myself into if I do decide to be Levi's sub.

"I have no idea what any of these things are." I sigh and flop back on my bed. What I am doing? And why? Never in my life have I even thought of doing these things. What ever... these things are... I look over to see my phone. Maybe I can ask Levi.

 **Hey, Levi. You busy?**

I click send and set my phone down. Within a few seconds it buzzes again. Notifying me that I had a text

 **Not really. Why?**

I stare at the text. What the hell am I suppose to say now? My thumbs hover over the keys, but I cant find and the words to type. Before I can click a button, my phone buzzes again. Levi sent another text.

 **Let me guess... You have no idea what the packet is the talking up about?**

 _He knows me so well..._ I thought.

 **Yea. I need some help. I considered asking google, but yea... No...**

"Am I really this lame?" I quietly mumble.

 **Alright. No problem. Just tell me what you don't understand and I'll explain it.**

"Okay." I flipped to a random page and looked through it. My eyes stopped at a word. I turned to my phone and typed.

 **Levi, what is wax play? I read it, but I still kind of don't get it.**

I have never stared so intently at my phone, waiting for a text since the time I asked Marco who tops in his relationship. Him or Jean. I found out that the pony also likes to ride the cowboy, if you know what I mean...

 **Want an actual answer or an example?**

Why was he so nonchalant with it? Maybe because he knows his stuff, and is used to it.

 **Um... Example please.**

I set my phone down and stare at the ceiling. What is he going to say? I feel... I feel... Well actually, I don't know what I feel. I don't even fully understand what Im doing. My phone buzzes again, but Im not sure I want to look. I hesitantly grab my phone and read the text.

 **Alright. Imagine this. You're sitting still. You can't see, you can't move. Then I decide to light a candle and let the hot wax roll down your back to see what your reaction is. That is wax play. It's literally playing with wax.**

"Do I even own a candle?" I question out loud while standing. How will that feel? Of course I've been a kid before, and I used to stick my fingers in the wax and watch it dry before taking it off, but how will it feel in the rest of by body? Burning my chest before cooling on my hard nipples. I need to stop thinking like this, but the thought itself got me excited. I grab my phone and the packet before walking to the kitchen. I skim through the series of pages again. As I really slow down and read it, I understand what some of the things were. One thing really caught my eye. I quickly texted Levi before hopping on my counter, waiting for a reply.

 **Can you give me an example of bondage?**

I set my phone back down and patently wait for an answer. While reading through it I start to decided what I'm willing to do. I hop back off the counter and head to my room to get a pen. When I came back, my phone was lit up. Showing Levi had texted me back.

 **Ah. A personal favorite. Okay, so imagine this -rope wrapped around your stomach. A few wraps, not just one, but multiple. Those connect to your hands, which are pulled back behind your head. So your arms are stuck in the position. The ropes are also connected to your feet, which are brought up to your ass. In the mix of all of that, ropes are all around you in a specific style set by me. Looks complicated, but I can do it. If you can imagine that, then that is something Im quite fond of.**

Eren shuddered at the mental image of being bound in rope. Helplessly left to do whatever Levi said. Eren thought that it would be something interesting to try. Especially if Levi was "quite fond" of it. Eren was pulled from his thoughts when he received a text.

 **I have to go to a meeting, but if you have any other questions, text them to me and I'll answer them when I get the chance.**

Eren looked between the packet and his phone.

 **No. I think that's it. Thanks, Levi. Text you later.**

 **K. Bye.**

Eren grabbed his stuff before hoping off the counter and walking to his room.

* * *

 _ **(3rd Person P.O.V)**_

Eren tried to calm his racing heart as he walked into the familiar building. He quickly walked across the large lobby to the desk. Petra looked up and smiled at the brunet before saying,

"Hello Eren. Here to see Levi?" Eren nervously played with the hem of his t-shirt as he nodded. She repeated the gesture before picking up the phone and dialing a number. She then spoke softly into the phone.

"Mr. Ackerman, Eren is here to see you. Okay. Alright. I'll bring him up to you, sir. Alright. Good bye." She hung up the phone before standing from her chair. She grabbed her clipboard and motioned for Eren to follow and they walked to the elevator. The ride up was silent accept the ding of each floor they passed. The closer it got to Levi's floor, the more anxious he got.

The doors opened and Petra began walking unto they walked to a familiar door. Petra knocked twice before slowly opening it. Revealing Levi's office. Its been quite some time since Eren was last here, but he didn't dwell on the thought. He was here for a reason, and that reason was to talk to Levi.

"Mr. Ackerman, Eren is here." Levi was standing by the window, looking out at the city. Eren couldn't help but to think Levi looked absolutely sexy. He wore a black suit that looked amazing on him. Levi turned his head to the side and motioned for Eren to sit in a chair that was in front of his desk.

"Do I have any plans for the rest of the day, Petra?" Levi said while walking to his desk and sitting on the edge of it. Petra looked down at the clipboard before flipping through several pages.

"No, sir, but Ms. Zoë wanted to know if you were up for going out for a drink with her." Petra looked up from the clipbowand answered. Eren just silently looked at his sneakers. He knew Levi was staring at him. Eren was all too familiar with that hot gaze.

"Tell shitty glasses that I said no. It the middle of the fucking week." Levi shook his head and let out a deep sigh.

"Yes sir. Will you be needing anything else from me today, Mr. Ackerman?" Levi shook his head and motioned for her to leave the room. As soon as the door closed his focus was back on Eren.

"What brings you to my office today?" Levi said while placing his feet on the armrests of the chair Eren was sitting in. The brunet looked up, a slight blush to his cheeks.

"Uh...I-I just...well..." Eren quickly looked back down at his feet. Levi softly cupped his cheeks and tilted his head back up.

"Eren? Is there something you want to tell me?" Levi spoke softly this time. Concern lacing its way through his words. Ah geez, Eren is making Levi worry over nothing. He had to get this out. He took several deep breaths before pulling out a neatly folded stack of paper out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Levi.

"I agree to be your sub." Eren said finally. Levi softly raised a brow while taking the packet.

"Are you sure, Eren?" Levi said with a serious tone. Eren swallowed hard before nodding softly. He had thought this over for quite some time, and he was positive. He wanted to be Levi's sub.

"Alright. I agree to be your dom." Levi said while signing the last paper and dating it.

Levi set the paper back on his desk before turning back to Eren, "I will review that later." Levi then took off his coat before loosening his tie. Eren looked around the room, anywhere but Levi's dark gaze.

"Uhh...so um...what now?..." Eren looked up at Levi who was wrapping his tie around his hands before moving his hands so the tie was around his wrists. Almost like he was tying his wrists on purpose.

"I have to come up with a scene." Levi said while continuing to play with his tie. Eren just sat silently for a moment more.

"Uh...how long will that take?"

Levi looked up and stared at Eren. The brunet was expecting him to say something sexy like 'right now' or something vague like 'soon', but all he said was, "Dunno. It varies."

Eren nodded slowly before saying, "Alright then. Well...um I'll be off. Tokyo Ghoul ain't gonna watch its self."

"I'll walk you down." Levi stood and motioned Eren to follow. The brunet couldn't help but to feel a bit...disappointed. Don't get him wrong, Levi was the expert, so Eren didn't want to push it, but he felt as if the whole thing itself was brushed off.

Being the obvious gentleman that he is, Levi let Eren into the elevator first before entering. As soon as the doors closed, Eren was caught off guard. He was quickly pushed against the wall in a heated kiss. The tie Levi had was around his wrist before the brunet can even blink, and his hands were pushed above his head. Levi let out a possessive growl that made Eren's knees go weak. Levi automatically made the kiss heated, practically mouth-fucking him.

Eren just moaned, what else was there to do? He tried to at least feel Levi, but his hands were tied. It made him feel helpless, but it turned him on beyond anything he has ever felt. Levi's knee found its way between Eren's legs, nudging the growing bulge in his pants. Eren whimpered. He just wanted to touch Levi. He tried again to touch the shorter male, but his hands couldn't budge from Levi's grip. Eren's entire body felt hot and bothered, like a horny school girl, getting felt up behind the school by her Senpai.

Levi chuckled before quickly untying Eren's hands and completely stepping away from the brunet. Eren collapsed to his knees just as the elevator doors opened, revealing the lobby.

 _This sneaky, cheeky little bastard..._ Eren thought. He stood slowly, trying his best not to male his hard-on any more noticeable. He wobbled and grabbed the elevator door before taking a step out, but his head was spinning and he was so turned on that he considered shoving Levi back into the elevator and riding him until his hips gave out. The smirk playing on Levi's lips didn't help either.

"Goodbye, Eren." Levi turned back and walked into the elevator, wrapping his tie back around his wrists as the doors closed. Fuck, Eren wished he was tied up, and he has never thought that before.

* * *

"L-Levi..." Eren moaned loudly while slowly pushing in a second finger just like the shorter male has done before. He tightened his grasp on his cock before jerking it faster. His head thrown back in pleasure and his mouth agape in full ecstasy.

Eren couldn't calm his raging boner, so as soon as he was home he threw off hi clothes and went to work. Though it wasn't like when the other male, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Hot, bothered and panting, he continued to tease his eager hole while fisting his leaky cock.

His back arched off his bed and his toes dug into the sheets. Moaning out Levi's name like a whore in heat. His hips involuntarily pushed back on his fingers as the moved and curled inside himself. He used his precum as a lube, and it felt amazing. His end neared sooner than he thought and he came hard while groaning out Levi's name.

He laid in silence as he came off his orgasmic high, but he felt like he was missing something. Something that only Levi could give him. Eren has grown quite dependent on Levi, and that only grew when Levi agreed to be his dom.

* * *

About two or three weeks had passed since Eren and Levi agreed to be sub and dom, but nothing has happened yet. Eren asked him a couple of times and always got the same answer. Eren grew tired of it and stopped asking all together. Eren stare at him roof with a huff. It was Friday night and he had nothing to do. All of his friends had plans, hell, even Armin was on a date with Erwin.

Eren's phone buzzed, but he didn't feel like moving. After the second buzz he slowly reached he dresser and grabbed the rectangular device. He expected it to be another tweet from one of his friends, but it was from Levi. He read it and his heart almost stopped.

 **Take a shower and clean yourself thoroughly inside and out. Then come to my house. I finally have a scene planned**.

Eren stared at he text. Was this really happening? Was he even ready for it? Eren pushed those thoughts aside before sending a quick text and hopping up to get in the shower.

 **Alright. I'll be there in a bit.**

* * *

"Eren." Levi said as he motioned the brunet into his house.

"Levi." Eren smiled softly, hoping Levi couldn't hear his heart beating cause Eren could heart it in his ears. Levi grabbed Eren's hands (after the brunet removed his shoes) and motioned the brunet down the hall, back to the blue door where he was a few weeks ago.

"Are you really sure, Eren? There is no turning back after this point." Levi said with his hand on the handle. Eren took a deep breath and nodded. He was ready, and he trusted Levi. Levi smirked softly while opening the door and saying,

"Welcome to my blue room."

 _Oh shit..._

* * *

Me: Sorry, couldn't use "red room" cause that's from the actual story. *shrugs and puts pencil in hair*

Levi: Neko has been procrastinating

Me: *nods while spinning in chair*

Eren: She also wants to know what you guys want to see for the next chapter's scene.

Me: *nods again*

Armin: She loves ya and she hoped yall enjoyed!

All: Bye~!


	7. Scene

Me: I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT SINCE I STARTED THIS FUCKING BOOK *drools*

Armin: Neko, please calm down

Eren: There is no helping her.

Me: YES, SO FINALLY! THE OFFICIAL FIRST BDSM SCENE BETWEEN LEVI AND EREN! Okay, the first part is just those intros I wrote a while back I stopped them right before the actual scene, so we'll pick up from there.

Levi: Neko hopes you enjoy and she loves you.

Song of the chapter: Animals - Maroon 5

* * *

 _ **(Eren P.O.V)**_

The anticipation was becoming too much. Adrenaline rushed through my veins and lust overcame my body. Fear and anticipation ran through my head; fear of what he was going to do to me, fear of what he was capable of. Anticipation of what was to come, what he was planning for me. My arms were sore from being tied above my head, and my toes ached from trying to stand tall. The pain felt astonishing; every second of it was amazing. I stared at my Master, waiting for what was going to happen. I watched as his cold, uncaring eyes roamed over my body (but I knew that he wasn't nearly as uncaring as he seemed).

He looked up then, admiring his tying around my wrists. I looked up at the blue rope that bound my wrists together as they dangled above my head. This lovely blue rope, the rope I gave him the day we met. Before I can fully remember our first encounter, he stands and I immediately straighten. I stand still but my eyes follow him. He walks over to his various tools before picking up a silky black blindfold. He walks back over to me, standing proudly before me.

"Lights out." His thick, husky voice purrs. I gasp when he ties the blindfold around my eyes, stealing my sight and awaking my senses.

When did this happen? When did he make me feel this way? So weak, so submissive to the smallest things he did to me and my body. That day Armin was sick...

My breathing became fast paced and irregular. I try my hardest to calm it, but without my sight I am left in the dark. Literally.

"Take deep breaths." Levi coos while rubbing two fingers down my spine, causing me to shiver. I slow my breathing and take deep breaths.

I try to listen, listen to his footsteps so I can pinpoint where he is and maybe what he's about to do. It's hard, the fear in the back of my mind is still visible in my eyes even with them being covered.

"How do you feel Eren? What going through your mind at this moment?" Levi is in front of me, this I could tell. He runs his fingers all around my neck, abdomen, chest and nipples. Always moving away when he gets too close to my neglected hardened member.

"Fear," I breathe out. "Fear of what you're going to do, of what's going on. I can't see so my mind races with possibilities and scenarios." I tremble under his touch; his fingers are like fire that heats up my skin when they trail along it.

"What else Eren?" He whispers in my ear before biting the lobe harshly.

"Aah! A-anticipation." I bite my lip to calm its quivering. "Anticipation for what your capable of when I'm vulnerable like this. Of what you can do and make me feel" I whine quietly when I feel the warmth of his body leave.

"Great. I wanna try something..." I can hear the dominance in his voice. And I love it.

I moan out as his hands plunge into my boxers and slowly stroke my cock. "This much precum just from a little teasing? You really are an amateur."

I buck my hips into his hand, satisfied with getting contact where I craved it the most. "You're very eager about this." Levi purrs against my neck.

His other hand begins to grab and kneed my ass. I purr lightly at the build up of his pleasurable touches. I stop when a finger trails around the tight ring of muscle of my ass.

"L-Levi..." I gasp as he lightly penetrates it.

"Relax Eren." His voice is so soothing and comforting as he speaks against my neck, not stopping the pleasure he's showing to my cock.

I throw my head back as the finger fully settles inside of me. "Aaah! Levi..." My chest heaves as I struggle to stand.

"Relax..." He slides the finger halfway out before pushing it back in and curling it upward. He continues this process until he is able to easily slip three fingers in me and stretch them.

"Before I continue..." Levi steps away and I whine quietly, wanting more contact. He slides something down the shaft of my cock; it tightens as it meets settles at the base.

"Levi? What is..." I begin but go silent as he flicks the tip of my cock.

"A cock ring. Keeps you from cumming too early." He chuckles and steps away again.

When he returns he is behind me. "And this is a vibrator. Gives you stimulation."

I raise a brow. "I know what its fo- fuck!" He slides it in and makes sure it hits my prostate.

"Just making sure. You ask a lot of questions." He says before coming to stand in front of me. A good three minutes pass; I am just waiting.

Right when I open my mouth to question what he is planning, I feel it turn on. "Aaahhhh! Shit!" My legs tremble and I feel like if my wrists and hands weren't currently tied to the ceiling, I would fall.

"Nice response." Levi skips a level and turns it to three. My legs fall more and more. "Stand straight." I immediately stand straight again.

"I love a dog who can follow orders." He purrs. Hey, I can get used to this.

Some time passed and he stopped. Thank goodness he stopped. I've been a trembling, moaning mess for... I don't even know how long. Levi walked up to me and untied the blindfold. He waited for my eyes to adjust before he spoke.

"Ready to start the scene?" He raised a brow. I nearly screamed.

"W-what? Weren't we already having a scene?" I shifted my legs. He stopped vibing me, but still didn't remove the cock ring, and the feeling of it still being inside me didn't help not one bit.

"No. I was making sure you were comfortable first." Levi walked back over to his tools before lighting a candle and a cigarette and walking back to me.

He sucked in a long drag before grabbing my face and blowing it into my mouth. I coughed at the feeling of it entering and exiting my lungs.

"Let me tell you this first," Levi took another long drag but blew it off to the side. "No matter how I act or what I say, know that I do care about you and you can tell me to stop at any time. Remember the safe word?"

I nodded at his question. I remembered, green means go, yellow means slow down, and red means to stop immediately. Levi took one last drag before walking to his ashtray and putting it out.

He turned around with a new dark glint in his eyes. He walked back to me and held my face before taking the cock ring off.

"I'm taking this off. Cum and I'll punish you. Speak without my permission and without saying 'Master' and I'll punish you. Do you understand these terms? You are allowed to answer." Levi spoke sternly.

"Yes Master. I understand your terms and what will happen if break them." I answer immediately.

"Good boy." He praised before running a finger along my cock. I almost came right then and there.

"You better not not cum..." Levi growled into my ear. I'm whimpered softly, it is so hard not to cum when there is nothing holding you back.

He walked back and grabbed the blindfold again, but this time bringing a ball gag with him. He smirked as I eyed him.

When back in front of me he licked all over the gag in such a slow and seductive manner I was literally ready to cry. He tied the gag on me and pecked my cheek slightly. The Levi I knew was still there...partially.

Next he tied the blindfold around me again. My breathing hitches and I start to breathe through my nose, drool from the gag already dripping down my chin.

"Lovely. Mind if I take a picture? Answer with a nod or shake your head." Levi spoke from in front of me. I shook my head, I didn't mind. He could do whatever he wanted to me.

I am his dog, he is my Master. He trains me any way he sees fit. I'm under his control.

I shifted my weight to my other leg as I stood. It was silent, and I didn't feel Levi near me. The male was a mystery, but now even if I wanted to say something, I couldn't. Not with this gag in my mouth. I feel a sharp tug on my hair, pulling my head back. Followed by something hot running down my neck and cooling on my chest. I curse loudly behind the gag, it burns like fucking crazy, but it feels good.

Levi let go of my hair and walked away, making me wonder when he ever walked over to me. I heard him come back and I was expecting to feel a burn again, but I felt something cold run up my abs. It felt like it was dripping. Was it ice? I felt it run all they way up my neck before it fully melted. Levi licked the water the pooled on my collar bone, slurping loudly on the liquid before sighing contently and walking away again.

This is agony. Another fee minutes pass with no sign nor contact from Levi. I expected this though. Levi had told me before the scene that he was going to toy with me, but I didn't expect it to be like this. I heard a loud smack that made me instantly jump, but the smack didn't even land on me but I was still startled.

I hear Levi walk back to me, followed by a chair being dragged next to me. Soon after I feel my weight shift back down to my feet. My hands are still tied, but they're not tied to the ceiling. He guides me carefully to lean my body over the chair. I then feel him tie my wrists and knees to the feet of the chair. Suspending me in that position.

I feel more of that hot liquid on my back, running down from the back of my neck to the hem of my boxers. I groan out loudly at the feeling, making a soft chuckle leave Levi as he walks away. Fuck, its hot. I hear a soft click and the vibrator starts again, at an even higher setting. I need to cum so badly, but I can't. Levi said so.

"Do you have to cum, brat?" Levi said while pulling my hair again, fuck I loved when he did that. I softly mumble a "mhm" as his hands run down my back. I shiver slightly as his fingers run against the cooled liquid on my back.

"You really like wax play I see." Levi let go of my hair and stood again. I shut my eyes behind the blindfold willing myself not to cum, but Im quickly losing my grip. Levi walks back behind me and pulls down the rest of my boxers. Soon after, the vibe stops and slowly slips from between my cheeks. I let a loud sigh of relief, but it was short lived. I loud smack came to my behind, making me drool more behind the gag. It was too hard to be a hand. Too long too.

Another smack came and my cock strained for release, precum already slipping from the tip in hot, wet beads. I can't take it much longer, its all becoming too much. Another hard smack comes to my ass before I hear Levi walk away again. Everything is starting to get hazy, and my body feels tingly, but not like before. No, this is different.

I feel something cold run from my neck to my back. I shiver at the feeling. Its a constant battle between hot and cold, driving my senses crazy. A hard slap to the ass makes me jolt and groan. I need to cum. My dick is so hard that it hurts. Another few moments I silence pass, but I know better than to relax. I know he was watching, waiting for me to not expect him. I hear him walk back and I assume he was going to smack my ass again.

Oh boy was I wrong...

Levi yanked my hair back so hard that I winced in pain, but I instantly screamed when I felt wax run down my ass, between my cheeks and on my balls. Instantly, every thing around me was a blur. It felt like i was everywhere, yet nowhere at the same time. Like I was every thing, but nothing too. It felt amazing. I was lost in my on world, away from everything. Ah, this must be subspace. Levi had told me about it. Its great, I love it so much.

* * *

 _ **(Levi p.o.v.)**_

As soon as the wax rolls down Eren's behind he instantly convulses and jerks, moaning and groaning uncontrollably. He reached sub space. I instantly cut his hands free from the chair and pull him into my lap. I remove the gag and blindfold before picking Eren up. I softly kiss his face and coo him back to reality.

"Eren, you did really good. Im am so proud of you. You need to wake up and come back to me, okay?" I say softly while rubbing his thigh. I carry him to my room where I have a,nice bath ready for him, but I need to get him cleaned up. I litter his face and neck with kisses as I sit on my bed with him in my arms. His eyes slowly open and the turn to me.

"How...did I do, master?" He spoke softly.

"Amazing, Eren. And the scene is over, so Im just Levi now." I softly set him on his side and kiss his cheek.

"Im glad I pleased you, Levi."

* * *

Me: *sits quietly*

Armin: Uh...Neko?

Me: *still sitting quietly*

Eren: Neko?

Me: ...

Levi: N-

Me: YEA! I FINALLY DID IT! *spins in chair* WOO HOO!

Armin: Neko, chill...

Me: *rolls down the hall happily* SEBASTIAN, GUESS WHAT I DID?!

Eren: Neko loves ya, and shoe hoped you enjoyed.


	8. Compassion, not romance

Me: Now that I read it...the as chapter was kinda boring.

Armin: Neko, we've been over this-

Me: No, no. There is no need to patronize me.

Levi:...

Eren:...

Hanji: Hehehe.

Me: I have realized Im not in plot with the original story, but I didn't want it exactly like the story. So yea, I read out the plot (not the story) and I have everything throughly planned the out. There will be three books to this story, once again it isn't going to be exactly like the book. I plan to have more scenes. It may be off, since I wasn't really in sync with the plot, but we are on track now!

Hanji: She is really excited.

Me: Also, remember how I added Isabel and Farlan in the beginning of the story? Pretend I didn't. I changed it to Hannah and Franz.

Eren: ?

Me: I need them later! Please, pretend I didn't add them, otherwise you guys want get the other two books! *covers mouth*

Levi: There will be two more?!

Me: Things I forgot to add, Eren is in college and because of that (Armin also goes to school. Mikasa too. Pretty much all of the 104 Trainee Squad) he and Armin live together. Eren's job at Home Depot is temporary until he graduates college. Kenny and Kuchel are friends, not siblings in this story. Im working backwards while moving forward, meaning, the things I forgot to add, Im going to slowly fit them in so its closer to the original story. Eh...the rest will be explained during the story. Anyway, on with the chapter!

Song of the chapter: Crazy in Love - Beyoncé (50 Shades of Grey version) (I will use this song again)

* * *

When Eren woke up the next morning, Levi was nowhere in sight. Eren was met with an empty bed of white sheets. He slowly sat up and looked around the room, a dull pain surging across his body on his wrists, back, ass and ankles. That was to be expected, but Levi did make sure to clean him up and add cream to his skin where it was raw from the rope or red from being hit. Eren carefully climbed out of the bed, pulling the blanket off the bed and wrapping it around his nude frame. He needed to find out where Levi was.

He slowly walked from Levi's room and down the hall, sparing a glance at the door to Levi's play room. In all honesty, he was scared shitless. He trusted Levi, with his very life, but that doesn't mean the fear wasn't evident in the back of his head, he wasn't even sure what he was doing. The whole "scene" felt like a numbing dream that was as vivid in his head as anything. He pushed the thought aside and continued down the the hall until a sound caught his attention. Coming from the other end of the hall. He turned to the sound and slowly walked to it, knowing that it must be where Levi was. As he walked, the sound got louder, he could tell it was the slow tempo of a piano. The song, he knew.

He carefully peaked his head around the corner to see Levi wearing only black pants and a shirt that was unbuttoned as his eyes were on the piano. Eren just now wondered what time it was, because the sun hadn't peaked up across the city yet, it seemed more like night then day. He just continued to watch as Levi slowly played to keys, occasionally stepping down an octave then going back up. Levi didn't seem to notice that Eren was standing there, so he decided to make it known when Levi put both hands on the piano, continuing the song.

"Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no. Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no. Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no. Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no." Eren harmonized softly while walking farther into the room, gaining Levi's eyes as he walked in with the male's blanket wrapped loosely around his body.

"You got me looking, so crazy, my baby. I'm not myself lately I'm foolish, I don't do this. I've been playing myself, baby I don't care.

Baby, your love's got the best of me. Your love's got the best of me. Baby, your love's got the best of me. Baby, you're making a fool of me. You got me sprung and I don't care who sees. Cause baby you got me, you got me, oh you got me, you got me." Eren sung softly while making slow strides to the window to gaze out of it, it was early morning, the sun just now peaking through the clouds. He turned back to Levi as he sung the last part, breathing out as both Levi and the music woke his body up. Levi kept his eyes on Eren as he brunet began to move his body to the music as it picked up.

"I look and stare so deep in your eyes. I touch on you more and more every time. When you leave I'm begging you not to go. Call your name two or three times in a row. Such a funny thing for me to try to explain, how I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame. And I still don't understand just how your love could do what no one else can." Eren swayed his hips, running his fingertips up his sides and through his bed hair. Moving the blankets against his skin while rolling his hips, his eyes slipping closed as he continued to move his body slowly. Levi continued to play, enjoying Eren's dance. Eren turned back to him, eyes low and seductive.

"Got me looking so crazy right now. Your love's got me looking so crazy right now. Got me looking so crazy right now. Your touch got me looking so crazy right now. Your love." Eren slowly stalked to Levi, a soft smile on his lips as he swayed his hips, walking behind Levi as he continued to play, watching Levi's skilled fingers moving against the keys.

"Hoping you'll save me right now. Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now. You love. Looking so crazy in love. Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love. Got me looking so crazy right now. Your love's got me looking so crazy right now. Got me looking so crazy right now. Your touch got me looking so crazy right now." Eren ran his hands down Levi's bare chest, singing softly in his ear as Levi played. Levi sighed softly as Eren smirked against his ear pressing his body against Levi.

"Got me hoping you'll save me right now. Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now. Your love. Looking so crazy in love. Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love." Eren stepped from Levi and walked the the other side of the piano. Slowly, he let the blanket slip from him, dropping to a pile on the floor around Eren's feet. He walked back to Levi and stood behind him, kissing his ear softly.

"Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no. Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no. Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no. Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no." Eren went back to harmonizing as Levi slowed the song and eventually pressed the last key. His hands resting and the piano, but not pressing on the keys. He turned to face Eren.

"Good morning." He said. Eren nodded softly as Levi stood and motioned for Eren to follow as he picked up his blanket. Levi grabbed his hand and led them back to his room. The shorter male tossed the blanket back on his bed, letting go of Eren's hand and walking to the bathroom.

"What time is is?" Eren asked as the sound of shower water filled the quiet house.

"A little after 5 am." Levi came back out and grabbed Eren's hand, kissing the faded red mark around his wrist before pulling him to the bathroom slowly, eying Eren's nude body up and down like a predator stalking its prey. The action only made Eren want to see Levi too.

"Levi..." Eren said his name, barely above a whisper as he stepped closer to the shorter male. Levi allowed Eren's hands to slide up his chest and push off his unbuttoned shirt. Levi softly moved his hands to the his pants, undoing the button and zipper.

"Get in the shower." Levi motioned with his head for Eren to get in. Eren nodded and stepped in the shower, letting the hot droplets of water run down his cool skin. He sighed, running his fingers through his brown locks as the water drenched it. It felt good, but it became even better when he felts kisses on his back, followed by Levi's arms wrapping around him securely.

"Levi?" Eren spoke softly, the shorter male hummed in response, his lips lingering on Eren's skin.

"About last night. What you did to me..." Levi made a guttural noise, showing he was still listening as Eren trailed off. Eren didnt want to say it then, but he knew Levi didnt show his full potential. Don't get Eren wrong, he was thoroughly pleasured, but he knew. He knew _deep down_ , inside of Levi, the raven haired man was capable of more than what he showed to Eren.

"It was something, something I can't even fathom a correct response for. I just-" Eren bit his lip, unsure if he wanted to utter those words, but when he felt his body being turned so he faced the other male, he knew there was no way out of it.

"I want more, Levi. I know you went on easy on me because it was my first time, but I want more. _Rougher_. Show me how bad BDSM gets, push me to the limits, _break me,_ show me that I am _yours_ and _yours only_. No other can do these kinds of things to me." Eren managed the words that had bottled up in his head. Levi said nothing, only watched as water ran down Eren's hair, turning it an even darker shade of brown. He stepped closer, taking Eren's chin in his hand.

Levi licked his lips slowly, eying Eren's. "This is a world unlike any other. You will be pushed down, tied up, forced, humiliated. You will be screaming, crying, yelling and begging, and the only time you get release is if _I_ allow it. Are you sure you want to venture down this path? You can't return from it." They shared a few beats of silence. Eren, submerged in thought, and Levi, waiting patiently for an answer. Eren carefully lifted his hand to Levi's cheek, running it across his skin. He leaned forward close enough to where he could feel the heat of Levi's lips against his.

"Show me this forbidden path, Levi." He whispered against his lips. Levi pushed him against the wall and captured his lips in a soft and slow kiss. Hands started touching and bodies began to roll, craving friction of the other and water poured down on their bodies. Levi coaxed his tongue into Eren's mouth, gaining a whimper that was returned with a growl. If Eren wanted to see this dark side of sex, Levi didn't mind leading him. Levi grabbed his hands and held them above the brunet's head, as far up as he could get them.

"Levi..." Eren gasped as Levi's mouth latched onto his neck, sucking and biting on his skin, making him squirm. His back arched and his knees felt weak, Levi was barely touching him, and Eren was already putty in his hands. Levi's free hand grabbed the pit of Eren's leg and wrapped it around his waist before he ground his hips, rubbing their members against each other. Eren couldn't move even if he wanted to, Levi pressed him harshly against the wall, held his hands, and balanced his weight. Eren was completely immobile. To most it would he scary, but Eren was beyond turned on. He was excited, mind and body were awake and were steadily being pushed to the limits. More...more... _more!_ Eren wanted- no, _needed_ more. He felt like he would die without more from Levi.

Levi released Eren's hands in favor of grabbing his other leg and picking him up and pushing against the wall harder. Eren was about to drop his hands when Levi snarled.

"Keep your fucking hands up."

Eren instantly held them back in the air. Levi's brows were narrowed and his eyes were dangerous, any sign of the former Levi was gone in exchange for a more dominate and possessive one. It made Eren feel like he had no power, like he was weak, only following and listening to orders. _And he fucking loved it_.

Levi dug his nails into Eren thighs as he shoved his cock into Eren in one go. Eren cried out at the top of his lungs, but the stinging sensation from being stretched without prep only excited his body more, it felt like fire mixed with an electric shock and it had Eren gasping, moaning and jerking. It was the sting, the burn of the harshness and the carelessness of the action that made him want more. Levi started thrusting, making Eren's whole body jerk and jolt every time their hips connected.

"L-Levi..." Eren groaned out, earning a deep growl from Levi as the male's nails dug deeper into his thighs, surely leaving crescent shaped marks.

"Again. Say my name again." Levi ordered.

"Levi."

"Louder!"

"Levi! Levi! Oh fuck, Levi!" Levi began to thrust faster into the brunet, Eren's cries echoed the bathroom as he was fucked. The shower water made the bathroom steamy, but the action in front him is what made him sweat. Levi moved his head down and began to suck and bite on Eren's nipple. Eren arched his back against the cool tile wall as the water ran down his face when he tilted his head back, nails grazing the wall. Levi arched Eren's hips up and continued to pound into him ruthlessly, Eren could no longer keep them up. He dropped his hands and ran them against Levi's back. Levi snatched Eren's hands off him and slammed them back against the wall with a hiss. Halting his movements and balancing Eren's weight, he growled,

"Didn't I say to keep your fucking hands in the air? If you can't follow this, then I will punish you." Eren felt his heart race in his chest. Levi was serious, and he was gripping his hands in a harsh grip. Despite the scowl on his face, he could see a hint of concern swimming through his eyes. Eren nodded slowly and quietly apologized for not listening. Levi leaned closer to his ear and whispered.

"Why are you apologizing? Afraid of being punished?" He ran his tongue along the water on the shell of Eren's ear as Eren softly shook his head.

"Good." Levi slowly pulled out of Eren and set him back of the shower floor before ordering him to turn around, bend over, and place his forearms against the wall.

"Move them this time and Im punishing you. Got it?" Levi said while thrusting back into Eren, earning a loud yelp. He grabbed a fist full of hair and harshly yanked it back.

"Do you fucking understand me? Drop my arms, and you will be severely punished until I see fit."

"Y-yes sir..." Eren answered, eyes welling with tears. It was so hot, his body felt like it was on fire. To hear Levi growl and to talk like that was more than Eren could handle. Levi was back to thrusting inside of him, hitting Eren's sweet spot each time, making him cry out Levi's name louder and louder, over and over. A mantra that he couldn't stop. He felt so small, letting out pitiful whimpers,

"L-Levi...please...touch my c-cock."

"No."

"Levi, please!"

 _"No."_

"I-I can't...fuck! Levi I _need_ you!" Eren panted breathlessly, hands threatening to fall to relieve the aching member that rubbed against his lower stomach.

"No. Suffer, you filthy little shit. Since you could follow orders and keep your hands up, this is your punishment. Don't touch your cock." Levi growled, Eren was begging for him to touch his cock since he wasn't allowed to remove his arms from the wall to touch it himself.

"Oh, god! I can't, I can't, I can't, _fuck_ , I can't! Levi, please! Im sorry! Im so sorry! Please! Touch me!" The shorter male complied with his request of being touched only when Eren started whining, begging for mercy, begging for Levi to slow down. Levi didn't listen for his pleas. He listened for one word that never came.

"Stop, Levi! Ah! No...s-slow down! I-I can't...I can't take it!" One last thrust and pump and Eren had came on Levi's hand and shower floor. He watched with teary eyes as the white fluid swirled down the drain. Levi came soon after, filling Eren to the brim with blinding pleasure. He pulled out slowly, watching the erotic sight of his cum seeping back out of Eren. The brunet's mouth was agape, letting out a cry that never passed his lips as he slowly began to collapse. Levi carefully brought him to the shower floor, turning him so they faced each other. Both panting and tired.

Levi leaned forward and placed a kiss on Eren's forehead.

"I will lead you into the darkness."

* * *

 _ **(Levi P.O.V.)**_

I dressed first, giving Eren the chance to shower again and to relax a bit. I littered his body with marks, and his face with kisses, battling between affection and marking. Running my fingers through my hair I walk out of my room and to the kitchen to start breakfast for Eren and I. I have many plans for him, many things I want to try on him, so I will need to revise our contract to suit our new needs. I walk to the fridge before pulling out the eggs and setting them on the counter. Which does Eren like more, waffles or pancakes? I decided to make pancakes since they were easier. Eren and I were up pretty late last night, and what we did in the shower would surely make him hungry. He was completely under my control and it was exhilarating in every way to hear my name pass his lips. I, who took his virginity. I, who became his Dom. He mine. All mine. No one else can have him. _No one._

"Smells good in here." Eren walked in while towel drying his hair, sighing contently at he scent of the food. He comes behind me and leans on my shoulder, watching as I scramble the eggs and flip the pancake. I motion over to the cabinet for him to hand me a plate. He walks over to grab and and winces softly. My head whips over to him.

"Are you al-"

"Im fine." He says.

"Was I too rough?" I scrunch my brows at my actions. Maybe I was too rough with Eren. I just wanted to show him a bit of what he's getting into. My Dom side is way worse, I would have punished him right then and there for dropping his hands. Worse than just not allowing him to touch himself.

"No. Im alright. I really enjoyed it being rougher than before." He grabs the plate and hands it to me so I can put on the eggs and pancakes before handing him back his plate, before he can step away I grab the waistband to his sweatpants as they hang losely around his waist. He stops and allows me to pull him closer, I carefully remove the plate from his hands and pull him even closer and press my lips against his while slowly pushing him back towards the wall. I pick him up and push him against it while tangling a hand into his hair, it was still kind of damp. I gave it a soft tug and he gasped, I slid my tongue into his mouth and rolled my hips against him. He moaned deeply and pulled at the back of my shirt. My hands moved down to pull at his pants until I heard a knock at the door. Eren and I both stop and look at the door near us. I mumble a quick apology and set him down.

He leans against the wall, face flushed and a slight tent forming in his pants as I open the door. The person I see there, standing and smiling is my mother.

"Hello, Levi." She smiles. I slowly clear my throat.

"Hey, mom. What- um...what are you doing here?" She softly pushes past me and walks in.

"Can't I come visit my son?" She laughs. I give out a nervous chuckle and begin walking behind her until she turns and sees Eren.

"Well, hello. Who are you?" She asks and Eren's face darkens a shade. He stammers out his name and she nods before turning to me.

"Who is he to you? By that tent in his pants, and the moaning I heard when I was at the door, I think I can tell. But I thought you were straight, Levi. Weren't you dating...um, what's her name...um...Petra. That's it. Weren't you dating Petra?" Eren stiffens a bit and looks at me. Fuck, its not like that. We weren't dating. She was my-

"Mom. This is Eren, my boyfriend. And my sexual preference isn't somly dedicated to the opposite sex. Also, Petra and I were not dating." I sigh while running my fingers though my hair. Eren stands there, silently looking off at a wall. Ah shit, now I have to explain this all to him. Its not really something I want to talk about per se, but it was something bound to be said. She turned and faced Eren before sticking out her hand for him to shake.

"Im Kuchel Ackerman, Levi's mom." Eren smiled and shook her hand.

"Im Eren Jaeger. Levi's-" I quickly clear my throat, stopping him from saying anything that may give away the relationship that we have, or falsely claiming that our relationship is vanilla. Neither sit well with me. I'll handle all the labels when it comes to us two.

"Boyfriend." I correct. He nods and repeats the word. I can tell by the way his eyes cut to me, he wanted an answer.

* * *

 _ **(Eren P.O.V.)**_

Levi invited me on this lunch date. Though, I am not entirely sure why. All I know is that Levi's mother had said he and Petra were dating, and I wanted an answer. He made sure we got a seat on the outside patio, away from everyone else. I occasionally look over as a car drives by or a person rambles off on the cellphone as they walk, but my focus was on the ice in my cup as I stir it slowly with my straw.

"Eren?" Levi asks. I say nothing, I just...I don't know anymore.

"Eren, I-"

I sit up and look at him. "We're you and Petra dating? Have you guys ever dated before?"

He sighs and leans back in his chair before running his fingers through his hair. He leans back forward, closer than before, his eyes scanning the area before he speaks.

"No. Petra and I were not dating. We never dated. She was one of my previous subs. Hitch was my last, but like Petra, It didn't really work out, so I let her go." My expression softens and I lean back in my chair, but my eyes are asking 1,001 questions.

"You are probably wondering why I turned out the way I am, huh? Why I like what I like?" I nod.

"Back when I was 15 I lost my virginity to Kenny Ackerman. My mother's best friend. He showed me the ways of BDSM and I was his Sub." My eyes widen at my words. 15. He was 15 when he lost his virginity, and it was to his mother's friend? I don't want to push it, so I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"It doesn't seem like being a sub suits you." I answer quietly. He scratches the back of his head and continues.

"Submissiveness doesn't work for me, I don't like the thought of being helpless, but taking the dominance out of another is somewhat of an euphoria to me. After leaving from being his Sub, I craved the Dom feel, the power of making another helpless, weak, humiliated, worthless." He answers nonchalantly. I want to ask more, it doesn't seem to bother him, but my mouth suddenly feels dry. I take a sip of my soda before trying to process the information.

"What happened between you and Petra? She seems like a pretty sweet girl. I would have never guessed that she was a masochist."

He sits quietly for a moment, the silence is suffocating, though there is no silence around us. Just between us. "She began to not like my plays. Often using 'yellow' and 'red' and began stopping early. I guess I became a bit...too much for her. So we agreed to end our deal of Sub and Dom."

"Yet she still works for you? Despite all you two did together?" He nodded. I pick up my sandwich and silently eat another bite. So this is how Levi became the way he is. From being introduced to the lifestyle by his mother's friend, Kenny.

"Does your mother know? What he did and...what you like?" He shook his head.

"I was too scared to tell her. How do you tell someone that their best friend took their son's virginity and showed them the ways of BDSM? Plus, you never talk about S&M to a vanilla."

"Vanilla?" I question.

"Plain. Ordinary. Someone who isn't into nor do they know the lifestyle of it." I nod softly and we are back within our silence. At least I know more about him. Levi sits and waits as I finish my meal before he leans on his folded hands and speaks.

"Hey, Eren. Ever ridden in a glider?" I slowly shake my head.

"Alright. Let's go. I wanna show you how it feels to touch the sky." He grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet before taking out his wallet.

"L-Levi. Where are you going to get a glider from?" He sets down the money and we exit through the gate of the patio.

"I have one, and I know how to fly it."

* * *

 _ **(3rd person P.O.V.)**_

"Are you strapped in carefully?" Levi asked while putting in his headpiece and flipping several switches, bringing the glider to life in a buzz.

"Yea, I think so." Eren replied while tugging on the belt again to make sure it was in place. He looked around and gave Levi a thumbs up.

"Alright, can I take off?" Levi spoke into the microphone of his head piece, Eren was able to hear it in his.

 _"You are clear for takeoff, Mr. Ackerman. Fly safe and enjoy your day."_ Came the reply from his copilot in a plane behind him. Once Levi was given the go, a smile graced his lips. He slowly pushed a lever forward and the glider began to move. Eren let out a soft breath, watching the world move by. They neared to the end of the take off strip and Eren felt his heart race. The shorter male was perfectly passive. He reached for another lever and pulled it back, making the whole glider tip back and lean off the ground. It went up and started to fly through the sky. Going farther and farther up into sky.

"Haha!" Eren laughed and closed his eyes as the world below him grew smaller. Levi let it hang at that altitude for a few minutes, letting Eren enjoy the view. The best way to describe it...was breathtaking. They were away from the city and were over the more rural part of Shingashia. High above the ground, Eren felt weightless, he couldn't help but to laugh and close his eyes again.

"Its a lot better if you open your eyes." Levi chuckled as he guided the glider with ease. Eren slowly let his eyes open, seeing as they flew through the sky and drifted past clouds.

"Can I do it now?" Levi asked. Eren sent a questioning look that wasn't caught due to the fact Eren was sitting in front of Levi in the small glider.

 _"That is a go, Mr. Ackerman."_

"What is a go?" Eren asked playfully.

"Hold on tight." Levi held in a laugh before titling the glider so it was sideways, before tilting it so it spun all the way around.

"Oh my gosh!" Eren cried as another laugh rolled past thier lips. Levi apologized, saying he couldn't help it. Eren just continued to laugh and smile as he looked at he world below him. Levi did it again several more times as the continued to fly. Every time it grew more and more fun to Eren. True to his words, Levi let him touch the sky.

* * *

"That was so fun." Eren beamed as they walked back to Levi's car. The shorter male hummed, telling Eren he knew he would enjoy it. As they walked, something caught Eren's attention.

"I thought you said you didn't do romance. You had told me that during one of our lunch encounters." They stop in front of Levi's car and share one of thier common moments of silence.

"I don't do romance. I was showing compassion."

Eren skeptically raised a brow. "Compassion? Why?"

"Because," Levi stepped closer to Eren, so the taller male had no where else to go. "The male you are looking for down that dark path will show no compassion. No mercy. No sympathy. No remorse. The only time he will stop is if you say a safe word, otherwise you could cry, beg and scream until your throat is raw, and he wouldn't stop. To go into the darkness, you must first see the light."

"So this is the light?" Eren smirked, Levi nodded in return.

"What if I said," Eren carefully grabbed the front of Levi's shirt and pulled him even closer. "I crave the darkness. To be overcome by it. Submerged in it. Left helpless in the darkness?"

Levi breathed out softly. "Then the darkness will swallow and consume you."

Eren let go of his shirt. "So seductive." He purred.

"Like I said, this is the light before the darkness. The day is over, but the night has just begun. I have one more thing I want you to see. Just not now."

Eren nodded. "Show me whenever, whatever."

Levi licked his lips slowly. "Okay." He replied, voice deep and husky.

* * *

"Hey, Hanji?" Eren asked as they continued in the elevator to the roof of the building. She hummed.

"What do you know about the relationship between Petra and Levi? He told me...about his past." Eren spoke softly, but his words made Hanji stop humming the tune in her head. She turned to him and sighed before scratching the back of her head.

"They weren't very compatible, yes she is a masochist, but even Levi can push limits. She just wanted to please him, to reach his needs. So she never called 'yellow' or 'red'. Which often made her suffer more than she could handle, making it harder to have future scenes. Levi is rougher and way more scarier as a Dom. His appearance now is different then in his scenes. No, I have not been one of his Subs, but I have seen inside his play room. He has taken a lot of stuff out because Petra couldn't take it. Since she never told him it was too much, he steadily pushed the boundaries until she couldn't take it at all. Thier scenes barely lasted 10 minutes before she called out red and yellow." She looks to see if Eren is still listening, to brunet nodded for her to keep speaking.

"Levi is very compassionate though. He makes sure his aftercare will bring the Sub back to reality and let them know that everything is okay and that he cares, but in a scene...he's a completely different person."

"I-I didn't know. We had a scene once, but...he went easy on me. It was more light teasing than actual suffering." Eren scratched the back of his neck. Hanji nodded and continued to look at the door as the elevator went up.

"Don't push yourself, Eren. If you can't handle it, tell Levi. The most important person in the scene is the Sub. If you can't handle what he does, tell him."

"Anything in specific that Levi likes? Something I may be able to handle?" Eren asked as the neared the floor of the the roof.

Hanji sighed. "I don't know if you can handle it, but Levi likes asphyxiation. Breath play. If you can handle a tight collar and barely enough air, then you are golden." Before Eren could speak, the elevator doors slid open, revealing the rooftop of he tall building. So close to the sky, Eren felt like he could touch the stars.

"Hello, Eren." Levi said, gaining the brunet's attention. Eren's emerald eyes drifted back down to see Levi standing by a helicopter.

"What's all this?" Eren chuckled while slowly making his way over to the shorter male.

"Letting you see the city lit up in lights." Levi met him halfway and they stared at each other, Eren softly smiled and nodded. Levi grabbed his hand and carefully pulled him to the helicopter. Eren turned back and spared a glance at Hanji, the female smiled and waved him off before heading back into the helicopter.

Levi guided him into the helicopter before helping the male in, closing his door and entering on the otherside. He reached over and helped buckle him in, pulling tight on the belt. Eren gasped softly, feeling the belts tighten around him. Levi made a sound of acknowledgement before turning back in his own seat.

"Wait, you're flying this?" Eren asked. Levi just chuckled.

"You're not playing fair." Eren playfully said while he watched Levi buckle himself in and close the door.

"All is fair in love and war." Levi flipped a few switches and the blades of the helicopter began to whirl.

Eren hummed. "So what's this? Love or war?"

Both Levi and Eren put on thier headsets, and Levi spoke into his, asking for permission to take off. Once given the okay to take off to Stohess. Eren practically gawked, he always wanted to go to Stohess, but he never had the money or transportation. Levi chuckled and looked over at Eren "You decide."

Eren loved that about Levi. The vagueness, yet the constant knowing. It confused Eren, but it was a strong aspect of Levi that he couldn't help but to love. He was cool and laid back, but he was also orderly and dominate. I constant reminder to Eren of exactly who he was dealing with.

Levi pulled back the lever in front of him, and the helicopter lifted off the roof. Eren gasped at the movement as they left the roof and began moving through the sky. Levi guided the helicopter, letting Eren see the best view of the city. The flew over buildings and skyscrapers, seeing the city lit up in lights. Glimmering so bright that they challenged the stars above. It all was so beautiful, Eren's eyes gleamed at all the sights as they made thier was from Shingashia to Stohess. Levi landed the helicopter on his corporation's Stohess building. He turned off the helicopter and unbuckled Eren's and his own seatbelt before exiting. Eren didn't know what it was, but he longed for the buckles back against his body. Tight enough so he couldn't move, but lose enough that it didnt hurt. Levi interrupted his thoughts when he opened the door and helped Eren out of the helicopter.

"That was...amazing, Levi. Thank you. I really enjoyed it." Eren smiled to the male. Levi managed a half smile, half smirk as he grabbed Eren's hand and motioned him to the elevator.

* * *

"We should definitely meet up again, Levi. Today was perfect." Eren turned on his heel as they made it to the door of the apartment he shared with Armin.

"How about Friday? I get off of work after a meeting, and Im free until Tuesday." Levi suggested.

"I get your full, undivided attention?" The shorter male nodded.

Eren sucked in a sharp breath. "And what about what is told you earlier? About wanting...more?"

Levi rubbed his chin. "We'll get there. I have to revisit my play room and revise the contract, as well as have you sign another, stating that you wont speak about what we do in or relationship. Dom and Sub or the one we show out in public. After you sign those and we discuss your hard and soft limits, as well as what you like, then we can try another scene. One more...dark."

Eren shivered. "I don't really know what I like and don't like. Im not even fully sure of my pain tolerance. I just know when you give it to me, I feel good. Really, really good." Eren bit his lip as he heard a soft growl leave between Levi's gritted teeth.

"Then we can venture into various things to see what you like, and once we have it all figured out, we can arrange an actual scene."

"I would like that." Eren nodded slowly. Levi repeated the action. Eren leaned forward and placed a soft peck on Levi's lips.

"Good night, Levi. I will see you Friday." Eren wade while putting his key into the door and unlocking it.

"Good night, Eren. See you around." Levi turned and walked off back to his car. Eren let out a breath he didnt know he was holding in while twisting the doorknob and entering the apartment. He was greeted by Armin, who was studying from his textbook.

"I missed you Eren. How was your night and day?" Armin set down his book, giving Eren his full attention.

"...Levi and I had sex in his shower. It was...explosive in every way." Eren collapsed on the other end of the couch and started going through the stack of mail that was set on the coffee table.

"I don't know why you told me that, but Im glad you enjoyed his wet morning woody." Armin chuckled to himself, earning a pillow to the head as Eren's eyes scanned over a letter addressed to him from the Sina Independent Publishing Company. As he read it, it had said that they accepted his job offer to be an apprentice. He couldn't help but to crack a smile. Things were surely heading somewhere.

* * *

Me: *drinking coffee* That...was...awesome.

Armin: *slaps cup out of hand* Neko enjoyed very much making this chapter.

Me: Oh...the shower sex...*snickers*

Levi: Fucking pervert.

Hanji: Neko has done some research into the 50 Shades trilogy and into the BDSM lifestyle. She is intrigued by both. If anybody has read the story 50 Shades of Grey, or has seen the movie and knows the plot better than shitty Wikipedia, then please PM Neko so she can make the story as close as possible! Also, if you know more information on BDSM then kinky ass Neko-

Me: Hey!

Hanji: -and the various things she has managed to find on the subject, once again. Feel free to PM her to better help her understand what the fuck she is doing.

Me: Fucking baka.

Eren: Neko, she does have a point.

Me: Fuck outta here. Anyway, what do you guys wanna see updated next? Also, I wanna do a Q & A. Haven't you guys ever wondered anything about me? ;-; so I wanna do a Q & A. The more questions, the better. If any pertain to my girlfriend and/or our relationship, I would have to get her permission to answer them. Please try to refrain from asking anything... weird. *looks at Hibiki* Meaning, DO NOT ASK IF WE HAVE HAD SEX! Please don't! God, I think I will punch a wall if someone asks. Just don't. *looks at Hibiki again* Yea, Im talking to you! Over there with Hanji! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I liked writing it. Anything you guys want to see in it? Meaning what kinks do you want. Please...no watersports. Nothing bloody either. No, just no. No. Nooooooooooooo. No.

Levi: Alright. We get it.

Hanji: She's just trying to stress the fact that she doesn't want to write it.

Eren: Um...where did Neko go?

Levi, Hanji & Eren: *looks at empty chair*

Me: *walks in* Armin, grab the other bag.

Hanji: Neko.

Me: *halts; sweatdrops* Yes?

Hanji: What's in the bag?

Me: Erm. Uh...food?

Hanji: Food? Really?

Armin: *walks in*

Hanji: Armin, what's in the bag?

Me: Don't. Say. Shit.

Armin: Uh...

Hanji: I will get you a new book~

Armin: *looks in bag* Fuzzy handcuffs, a blindfold, a gag, a riding crop, a candle. Damn. Neko, you kinky shit.

Me: Uh...that isn't for me...*sweats harder*

Hanji: Then who is it for?

Me: Eren and Levi?

Levi: Neko, you bought us stuff on Saturday.

Me: Um..stuff for you, Hanji?

Hanji: I buy my own.

Me: *sweats even harder* Look! Hibiki eating chocolate and Pinkii eating ramen!

Hanji: *turns*

Hibiki: I. Am. Mello! I will take this chocolate...AND EAT IT! *viciously bites chocolate*

Pinkii: *eating the last pack of beef ramen, laughing to herself cause she knows what the fuck she did, and isn't going to go buy more*

Hanji: *turns back*

Me: *gone. Hiding stuff in room*

Pinkii: Neko hopes you enjoyed!

Hibiki: She loves ya!

Everyone: Bye~!

Me: Armin?! Where is the ropeeeeeeeeeee?!


	9. Chocolate aphrodisiac

Me: Okay, as you guys know, I made this story to be like the original 50 Shades of Grey,

Armin: But not exactly the same

Me: So Im throwing in a bit of my own stuff here and there. This is one of those chapters. Has nothing to do with the original book, but fits into the plotline of the story (expect me to deviate from the path of the originally story a couple of more times) Can I add myself in this chapter? As an OC? No? Okay...imma do it anyway. My story damnit.

Levi: Neko would like to thank a reader for this idea.

Eren: Awhile ago, Annie the Gamer said that Neko should make a kinky chapter with whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

Hanji: Accidentally hitting a yaoi gold mine.

Me: Therefore I decided to make Eren have a certain...attraction to chocolate, which will be beneficial to Levi for a later little bit of fun kinkiness.

Armin: Thank you, Annie!

Annie (from AoT): Huh?

Levi: Not you, you bastard

Eren: Who the fuck invited you?!

Hanji: I did! C'mon, Annie. I want to experiment on you.

Annie: *shrugs and walks off with Hanji*

Hibiki: *runs past and jumps on Hanji* SHE IS MINEEEEEEEEE!

Me: *shakes head and walks away*

Pinkii: Errr, okay? Well, Neko hopes you enjoy and she loves ya. Bye bye.

Song of the chapter: You Da One - Rihanna

* * *

Levi wasn't normally absent-minded, believing that everything should be planned out, organized, orderly and clean. Levi often practiced control in these aspects. So much that it practically became a second hand nature to him, as easy as blinking and breathing. But this moment was something else, his thoughts were jumbled and disorderly as his mind tried to process several things, giving itself no time to relax or order itself before it was forced with another task.

Levi found himself at Eren's apartment complex, going up the stairs two at a time as he came to the familiar door. As he reached the royal blue door, he knocked twice. It wasn't too long after that a messy bunch of blond hair and tired sky blue eyes appeared. Glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, pencil tucked behind his his ear, pen pinning his hair with an open text book in hand and a highlighter top between his teeth. Recapping the neon yellow highlighter, he spoke.

"Yes, Levi? Can I help you?" Armin began while placing the highlighter in the pocket of his sweatpants that practically swamped his legs and hung loosely on his waist, covering it was a white tank top that read 'Keep Calm, Im Trying To Study' in black print, followed by a nerdy pair of glasses. Lifting his own glasses and placing them on his head, his eyes scanning the pages of his textbook, he finished. "If you are looking for Eren, he's at work."

Levi mentally had to remind himself that both Eren and his blond roommate were still in college, so it was likely he was studying for his finals. Eren had told him a few weeks before that he would be studying for it. Pushing aside the bit of information Levi mused over what he was going to ask in the first place.

The blond, seeming to be further interested in the inner workings of Shakespeare and Edgar Allen Poe (from what Levi could see and understand from his upside down angle) didn't really care for Levi's blank expression as he thought.

Organizing his words clearly, he finally spoke. "Yes, I am aware he's at work, Im actually on my way to go and get him, I just had question to ask." Armin looked up from his paragraph telling of how Shakespeare mixed a bit of comedy into the tragedy that is Romeo and Juliet. Sighing softly and rubbing the light bags that had formed under his blue eyes, he murmured a, "lay it on me."

"Does Eren like chocolate?" A silence ran though them both once the sentence passed Levi's thin lips. Armin leaned against the doorframe and pulled the pen out from his hair, letting his held back hair fall carelessly on his shoulder. Mentally noting that it now reached his neck bone and he needed to cut it again. To him, he at the moment looked like Christa's twin brother, making him also remember how they were often mistaken for siblings due to their petite form and seemingly angelic demeanor and tendencies.

Seeing that the blond was now lost in his own thoughts, Levi decided to continue. "I asked him before, but he completely dodged the question. There is this place I wanted to take him for lunch, and apparently their molten lava cake is suppose to be mouth watering." A dark glint swam through Levi's eyes at the thought of Eren's mouth watering while his green eyes shone with excitement. He pushed his dom thoughts aside for the moment as the blond before him appeared to realized that he was asked a question.

Uncapping the pen with his teeth and rearranging the book in his hand, so his hand was easily showing, he gave his answer. "I ot enirey sure. I neaer see im eaing chocolae, bu if e oes ea i, e surey oesn' ea i aroun e. o, ou woul hae o reay ha quesion ono Er en." (Im not entirely sure. I never see him eating chocolate, but if he does eat it, he surely doesn't eat it around me. So, you would have to relay that question onto Eren) Armin said while he began to write 'cut hair again' on his hand in neat cursive. Though it was hard, Levi understood what was said.

Levi drug his hand down his face in a slow and sloppy manner. Sighingly loudly, and cursing under his breath in French, he turned his attention back to the blond who began to quietly reciting Shakespeare quotes.

"Well, thank you anyway, Armin." Levi watched as the blond nodded and began closing the door back. Levi turned and began back down the stairs to his car. He got in and grabbed his phone out of the cup holder he set it in, sending a quick text to Eren

 **What time do you go on your lunch break?**

Setting it back down, he put on his seatbelt, started his car up and pulled out of the parking space before continuing to the road. Driving off in the direction of where Eren worked. Rolling down his windows and enjoying the cool crisp air that filled his black BMWi car, Levi finally allowed his mind to relax and adjust his thoughts. Organizing them in chronological order and of upmost importance.

Mentally rolling his eyes, he recalled Shitty Glasses had commented on several occasions that his brain was a file cabinet, organized to perfection. He didn't have time to consider if the comment was true or not because his phone had lit up with a text from Eren. Pulling up to a red light, he checked it.

 **10 mins. :/ Ugh. Idk what to get. Y?**

Levi almost cringed at how poor the sentence was, but knowing how Eren texted faster and more choppy since he couldn't get caught texting (reason being why they normally texted during a lunch break) he typed a quick response and sent it before setting his phone back in his cup holder and turned right when the light changed green.

 **Don't worry about it.**

* * *

Seven minutes later, Levi made it to the Home Depot where Eren worked. After holding the door open for a women carrying four buckets of paint, he walked in and began his search for his brunet sub. After realizing how big the store was, he found Eren's friend, Connie, and asked him where the brunet was.

The male pointed off the the back of the store where all the gardening and planting items were. Levi thanked Connie and began off to the back of the store. It wasn't long after that he found Eren, watering the plants and moving bags of soil to their rightful brands.

"Should the Hibiscus stay here by the Roses or get moved over by the Spider Lily? Both are red, but the scent is what matters." Eren murmured to himself as he watered the Hawaiian Hibiscus flower. Levi quietly walked behind Eren and stood there for a minute. When the brunet didn't notice him, he said,

"You should move the Cherry Blossom to the Spider Lily and the Tsubaki. They are all from Japan, and though the Tsubaki is scentless, the range of pink and red would accent all the flowers together. Making up for the Tsubaki's lack of scent."

Eren turned and smiled at Levi before turning back and reorganizing the flowers to his suggestion. He had no idea that Levi had such knowledge of flowers.

"What brings you here, Levi? I thought you said you weren't free until Friday." While Eren was organizing, Levi watered the rest of the flowers, watching them move softly under the force of water droplets falling on them. "Well, I moved around a few meetings and I had an opening for today."

Eren wiped his hands on his apron and went to move another bag of soil to its stack before moving again to sweep up a bit of dirt that had spilled. "That's good, but what brings you here, out of all places?"

Levi set down the watering pail and turned to the brunet who was throwing away the discarded dirt. "I wanted to take you out to lunch."

Eren turned, brow raised. "Right now?" Levi nodded.

"I look a mess right now. I didn't brush my hair today, my outfit is a mess, and it makes me look like a bum."

Levi stroked his chin, eying the brunet up and down. Eren didn't look bad at all. His hair was a bit messy, but it always looked messy. He had some dark blue jeans and a green sweater. The place wasn't too fancy or casual. So the brunet should be alright in what he was wearing. Not that he would embarrass Levi anyway. "You're fine, let's go."

Levi turned and exited the area, Eren quickly set the broom aside and trailed behind Levi. As they made their way back to the front of the store, Eren told Connie to tell their boss that he went on his lunch break and would be back soon. The male did a nonchalant salute and wished him a good break.

* * *

Eren was in love with the décor of the restaurant, it gave off a more relaxed feel than the brunet had originally thought. The walls were wood, but the color was a lavish burgundy color. Yet the finish made it look like a smoky black was added in. The red, a rich hue to the otherwise brown wood. The ground was also wood, this color being a more blackish color instead red. Still very beautiful in Eren's eyes. The overall color was red in black, the tables being red and chairs black. The way the restaurant was set up could be classified as layers. Along the edge of the entire building was booth seats, followed by wide windows. Next over was all the normal tables, varying between seating two, three, four and five. In the center of the establishment was a bar, set also with stools and TVs, as well as other TVs scattered around the restaurant. The far right from where you came in was the kitchen. Straight forward and a right then a quick left would bring you to the bathroom.

"Do you like it? You haven't stopped looking around since we got here." Levi said as they sat down in a booth seat in the farthest left corner of the building. The sight was also beautiful, outside the windows were skyscrapes made of shiny glass, reflecting the image of the sky itself. The day was fairly nice, the sky was pretty much clear, with a few clouds scattered here and there, the temperature was cool and the sun was bright. A perfect day to be out and about.

"Yea," Eren looked back at Levi. "Its really pretty here, and I never saw this part of town before."

Levi set his elbows on the table and interlaced his fingers before folding his hands and placing his chin on his hands. "You don't get out much, do you?"

Eren fingered one of the drawstrings to his hoodie. "No, I get out, just not all around town." Levi was about to speak again, but their waitress showed up and set down their menus. Pulling out her pad and pen, she spoke softly.

"Welcome to The Mashista. Im Neko, and I will be your waitress today. Can I get you two started with some drinks and an appetizer?"

Her voice was soft, a mix between slightly childish, yet intelligent. Her eyes were a deep brown that seem to sparkle in the light of the sun that peaked through the window. They were also slightly big, yet the angle of the ends made it so her eyes looked like she was trying to be secretly seductive. Her hair was a dark brown that could easily been mistaken as black, as it bordered between black and brown, yet some strands of her hair was the same shade of Eren's hair. Her hair was parted so more than half of her hair fell to one side, curled in different sized swirls, stopping at jaw. The other side was brushed and pinned up in the back of her head, along with the rest of her hair. Her skin could be described as either a deep brown, yet lighter than her hair, or a chocolate brown. She wore a black button up shirt, black slacks, a red tie and a red apron tied around her waist.

After surveying the waitress and seeing Eren scanning his menu with eyes as soft as the waitress, Levi spoke. "What would you like, Eren?"

The green eyed male looked up at Levi then the waitress, and back again. Swallowing, he began. "Um, I would like a sprite, as for an appetizer, I'll take whatever Levi wants."

She nodded and deep brown orbs looked over at Levi. "I will have a glass of water and breadsticks as an appetizer."

She nodded and wrote it down. "Okay, gentlemen. I will be back with your drinks and appetizers. If you need anything, just call for me." She smiled, nodded and walked off down the aisle filled with other people.

"What time do you have to be back at work?" Eren finally spoke up after a few moments of comfortable silence, eyes still scanning the menu.

"No time soon. I have a bit of paperwork to fill out and I have a conference at three, but besides that I don't have to be back any time soon." Levi set down his menu, already knowing what he wanted.

Eren let out an aspirated sigh and frowned. "I have to be back in an hour and a half," After thinking for a minute more, he added, "The only reason we get an extra thirty minutes is because there are no good places to eat near Home Depot. Unless you count McDonald's or Burger King, but Im not trying to die early with all the unknowns that they put in their food." Eren set down his menu and wiggled his fingers as if it were something paranormal in the food there.

Levi shrugged softly, amused by Eren's overall body language. "We should be done by then."

As if on cue, the waitress came by and set down their stuff. "Sprite for the brunet." She set it down. "And plain water for the male in the suit, followed by breadsticks for them both." She smiled and pulled out her pen and pad again.

"What would you two like as a main course?"

Eren spoke first. "Can I have a grilled cheese sandwich and French fries please?" Noticing how she almost laughed, he added on. "I don't normally eat out, so when I do I often can't decide. So I pick off the kiddie menu or pick the simplest thing that sounds and looks good."

She put up her hands in defence, chuckling softly. "Same here," She turned to Levi. "What would you like, sir?"

Levi collected both his and Eren's menu. "Chicken alfredo please."

She took the menus from Levi. "Can I interest you in a dessert? Our molten lava cake is our specialty."

Eren looked to Levi for confirmation. "Sure, why not? We'll take that." She nodded once more, wrote it down and smiled.

"I will be back with your orders." Then she disappeared off down the aisle again.

* * *

"That was actually pretty good." Eren said as Neko took their plates and set down a big slice of molten lava cake for the males, Levi requesting that they shared it (since he didn't know if Eren liked chocolate or not).

"Im glad you liked it, I will be sure to compliment the chef," She smiled and replaced their drinks before setting down the bill. "That is yours for when you leave. Once again, if you need anything, Im Neko. Just give me a call." She flashed another soft smile, bowed halfway and walked away.

"Here, lean forward." Levi used his spoon to get a pretty decent sized chunk and motioned for Eren to lean forward and open his mouth. After taking the portion he quickly covered his mouth and mumbled. "I wonder what flavor it is."

"Chocolate." Levi said at the same time Eren seemed to recognize the flavor. His eyes widened a fraction, his cheeks darkened and he couldn't re-cover his mouth fast enough before a deep moan escaped.

Levi and Eren both went silent as Eren squirmed softly, eying the chocolaty slice of cake with a new found glint in his eyes.

"Errrr, Eren? Are you allergic-" Eren cut him off with a quick shake of the head, cheeks darkening as he leaned closer again. Voice barely above a whisper, he said, "I-I don't know what it is about chocolate, but it arouses me. I don't know if its the taste, or what, but I just can't get enough."

Eren leaned back in his seat and averted his eyes, cheek burning red. Levi watched Eren while eating a spoonful for himself. It was good, the layers of chocolate were moist, soft and sweet, like Eren, but they weren't enough to have Levi moaning and squirming in his seat. Then again, he wasn't a moaner or a squimer. Even as a sub.

"Do you want some more?" Levi held out another spoonful, smirking as Eren gripped the edge of the table, but accepted another spoonful of the soft cake, letting out another moan. Levi was lucky that no one sat within earshot of them, because the moans that Eren were letting out would surely turn some heads.

"Levi, I can't," Eren began breathlessly after the fifth spoonful. "I can't eat anymore, not right now, not while we're in public."

"Is this why no one has seen you eat chocolate?" Levi raised a brow and held out another spoonful that, despite his protests, Eren ate with a deep groan in return. It was the way it tasted in his mouth, it had every part of his body tingling and jittery. Like a bunch of little electric shocks, teasing every inch of his body, especially in his crotch. When it went down his throat, Eren couldn't help but to let out a noise.

"Mhm." Eren nodded. Levi licked his lips slowly as he had his own spoonful, licking chocolate off his bottom lip, watching as Eren almost melted in his seat.

"Would you eat this if it were only you and I?" Eren nodded swiftly, rewarded with another spoonful. Eren was now trembling in his seat and gripping the edge of the table so hard that his knuckles were white. Checking his watch, Levi saw that he had about twenty five minutes to get Eren back to work, ten when including traffic.

"Alright, then. We can finish this later. Can you stand?" Levi asked while calling Neko over again. Eren looked down at his lap, took off his jacket and covered his lap before shaking his head.

"Yes? What can Neko do for you?" She asked with a smile, making her 'you' sound more like 'ya or yuh'.

"Can we have a to go box for this?" Levi pointed down and the barely halfway eaten cake. Due to the fact he took small spoonfuls while Eren practically inhaled his portion down.

"Of course, sir. Be right back." She walked off to the front somewhere.

"You're hard?" Levi said with a purr as Eren stared down at his lap with a mixture of a glare and a frown.

"Halfway." Was his response.

"Ah, so my sub has a chocolate aphrodisiac then." Levi said before Neko came back and handed him the box for the leftovers. He paid the bill and gave her a ten dollar tip in which she thanked him graciously and told him to return anytime before walking off to help another person.

"Meaning?" Eren said while stretching a bit.

"Same thing you said, chocolate arouses you. This is good to know, beneficial for later." Levi leaned his chin back on his hands and closed his eyes, mentally storing the given information.

"Is that good or bad?"

Levi shrugged. "Depends on how you take it. Good for me, but it varies depending on how I use it on you."

Eren let out another deep sigh before looking down at his lap again. "Good to know. We can go now."

Levi peaked open an eye and nodded before standing, Eren following him with the box of cake at hand. They made their way to the exit and waved Neko goodbye, promising to come again.

* * *

Me: Shitty ending? Perhaps, but I liked it. Btw the building its pronounced Ma-she-sta. I made it up.

Levi: You only liked it cause you added yourself in.

Me: No, it was good because I had thoroughly planned everything out before I typed this time.

Pinkii: ...and cause you added yourself.

Me: Okay, yes! Because I added myself. Happy?

Eren: *nods*

Me: Grrr I think I added more detail in explain myself than the damn bulidng they're in. But yea, if you can picture that, that's how I look. Sorta. I plan on cutting my hair, so all that was brushed back will be cut short. I have also been told several times that I sound like Connie from Steven Universe, so meh. I didn't give body size cause of the following reasons: 1- it doesn't matter, 2- isn't your business, 3- I don't think Pinkii would take too kindly to that. She has threatened to stab several people with a pen, a fork and a pair of scissors because they either touched my hair, stared at my boobs, or flirted with me. Hibiki has also treated to stab a boy cause he moaned my name.

Pinkii: *grabs knife* He...What?!

Me: So yea, body description is never gonna happen. Off limits.

Pinkii: *hugs me possessively* Damn straight.

Hibiki: But you aren't. Neither of you are. I don't think anyone in these intros and outros is. We are a rainbow of sexualities.

Armin: IM A SPARKLY UNICORN! I PISS GLITTER AND SHIT CUPCAKES!

Me: Pinkii, what the fuck did you do?

Pinkii: *laughs nervously* Uh...nothing?

Hanji: I think Armin snoterd a line of powdered sugar.

Armin: COME ON, WENDY! WE'RE OFF TO WONDERLAND!

Eren: What the hell, Armin.

Me: Ummm...alright? Anyway, over my break, I typed up a checklist to all of stories, so I now know how,many chapters are left in each story.

Levi: Heartbeats like Drums has 36 left. My Ticking Mind has 15 left. Guardian has 27 left. 50 Shades of Riren had 13. It now has 12 left. (Results may vary)

Me: And a new story is coming out, which I will start writing, but wont post until I finish either 50 Shades of Riren or My Ticking Mind. It will be called Lover's Society (possibly more). That has 28 chapters. After that, I will begin another book called Fanboy and I will start the next 50 Shades book, Riren - 50 Shades Darker. Has a nice ring to it, eh?

Hanji: Neko has planned all of this shit out cause she has nothing better to do.

Me: Nuh uhn! Im drawing a character to certain Tarot cards. First is Death. I already drew Hanji for the Moon which means deception of peace. (More or less)

Eren: Why?

Me: Because!

Levi: Because...what?

Me: Because I fucking wanted to.

Hibiki: Ummm, no offense, Senpai, but...you are lame.

Me: So are you, Kohai.

Hibiki: *eating Gravy* I know.

Pinkii: You are both lame.

Levi: All three of you are lame.

Pinkii: Fuck you.

Levi: Fuck Neko.

Me: *coughs* what?!

Pinkii: Fuck Eren.

Eren: *coughs* huh?!

Hanji: Both of you shut the fuck up!

Hibiki: Please! Bloody hell, I didn't need to hear that.

Armin: Hibiki, fuck Hanji.

Hibiki: You little-

Ciel: Stop! Fucking hell, this is unnatural!

Me: Says the 13 year old with a demon butler.

Ciel: Says the girl who is as straight as her rainbow blanket and pillows, and writes gay fan fictions all day.

Sebastian: Burn.

Everyone: *awkward silence*

Me: *clears throat* Well then...um. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review. Love ya. Bye. *walks away*


End file.
